Moving On
by strangexdarkxrayne
Summary: A KakashixOC story involving a beautiful woman who happens to be an an old friend of Irukas. She moves in next to Kakashi and things heat up between them. But will Rayne's past get in the way? R&R Please? Better summary inside! So just read it! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic ever. I said there was a better summary inside and so here it is: An old friend of Iruka's (who happens to be a beautiful ninja) moves into town and things heat up between her and Kakashi. Things go bad when someone from Rayne's past comes back into her life and complicates things between her and Kakashi.

Oh, heres that damn disclaimer.( It is so annoying. I REFUSE to post it every chapter and so It goes for the whole fic. K? so dont sue me. Thanx)

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Naruto or the characters in it. I do however own Rayne, Rontu and any other OC's I add.

CHAPTER ONE: Rayne

"So Iruka, Asuma was telling me that an old friend of yours is moving to town. Who is he?" Kakashi asked as him and Iruka made thir way to the ramen shop to get a bite to eat.

"_Her_ name is Rayne. We met when I was younger and when I told her about an open apartment her in Konaha she decided to move into it," Iruka said taking a seat as they entered the ramen shop where he frequently treated Naruto.

"Which open apartment is she taking? There are two arent there?" Kakashi asked remembering that the apartment next to him was open along with one in the other complex.

"Oh! I didnt tell you that she was taking the one next to you? I tried to get her to take the other one but she liked the smaller one better. Something about Rontu being able to climb out of the front windows easier," Iruka answered as he took a bite of the noodles.

"Rontu?," Kakashi asked,"Sounds like a name I would have given one of my dogs."

"Yeah, kind of," Iruka began, "Rontu is the wolf she found after her parents were killed when she was ten. The two are best friends. She can understand him and he can understand her, sort of like the way that you and your ninken understand eachother."

Kakashi raised his visable eyebrow, interested."She seems to have an interesting past," he said as he put down his chopsticks, already finished with his meal.

Iruka nodded and shook his head, still curious after all this time about how Kakashi managed to eat so damn fast. "Yeah, her parents were farmers and they were killed by these rogue ninjas for fun. Her and her brother were the only ones left alive because their mother made a distraction for them to escape. She was only ten and her brother was 13. They hid in the woods for a while and thats where Rayne saved Rontu. His mother had been killed by hunters and they were chasing after her cub, Rontu. He was only a couple weeks old and so they caught up to him. They were about to kill him when Rayne came running along she saw what they were doing and started screaming at them to get their attention. They were distracted and so Rontu was able to escape. Then she simply out ran the hunters and came back looking for Rontu. She found him and they have been inseperable ever since. That was fourteen years ago."

"Where did her and her brother go?" Kakashi asked, curious. He knew he sounded interested but didnt care, he didnt have anything to do for a while and getting the background on the woman who would be living next to him was a good idea.

"Oh, her grandparents raised her and her brother. They got her a mentor to teach her how to be a ninja. They thought she should always be able to defend herself so she wouldnt end up like her parents. After they died when she was 16, Rayne started to move around. Everywhere. She is never in one place more than a week. I was shocked when she said that she was moving to Konoha permenately," Iruka explained as he finished the ramen and paid for his meal.

Kakashi took the money out of one of his vest pockets and paid for his food as he got up and waited for Iruka. " When is she supposed to get here?"

"2:30. Im meeting her at the gate, why dont you come?" Iruka offered, getting up and walking out of the shop.

"I can't, I have to meet my team for training in a little bit," began to walk away. "Oh, and Iruka, its 2:50," he called over his shoulder smiling.

"What?! Damnit!!" Iruka cursed ot loud as he headed towards the Gate of Konaha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the Hell is he?" Rayne frowned as she and Rontu waited at the gate for a very late Iruka.

"Rayne!" Iruka called as he ran towards her, "Im so sorry Im late. I thought it was only 2 and then i went out to get some ramen with Kakashi and he told me I was late and then I -"

He was cut off from his rambling by Rayne oulling him into a tight embrace, "Shut up and hug me you idiot," she said giggling at him.

Iruka smiled and hugged her back before pulling away and holding her at arms length. "Wow, you have um...grown up. A lot," he said as he looked her over.

Rayne shook her head and smirked, "Their called breasts Iruka. Women tend to have them."

Iruka blushed and dropped his arms to pick up her baggage. He noticed she only had one bag and looked up at her curious, "One bag? Thats it?"

Rayne nodded, "I'm use to traveling all the time. I dont like to have to carry a lot of baggage around so I usually only have the essentials. I'll buy the stuff I need toget for the apartment here," she explained.

Iruka picked up the bag, "Makes sense," he agreed, starting the walk to Raynes new apartment.

"So how have you been?" she asked as Rontu followed them quietly, listening to the conversation silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know that chapter was kinda short but I promise they will be longer. Really, I do. Any way, Review please? Tell me if you think I should continue it or not or tell me ay plot ideas or suggestions. Thanx and dont forget: REVIEW. but no flames, they are just mean, constructive critism is acceptable and appreciated. so Thanx!

-strangexdarkxrayne


	2. New Friends

Hey guys, not much to say today...um...Oh yeah! That damn disclaimer thingymabober!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Never did, never will. I'm just simply not talented enough to come up with all those flashbacks...But I do own Rayne and Rontu and Any other OC's I add. So Hah! I DO own something!

Okay, I'm done with that thingy. Well,here it is:

CHAPTER 2: New Friends

Rayne laughed as her and Iruka walked to her new apartment. "Iruka, I had a lot of fun tonight. I'm actually really glad I decided to come," she said, smiling at her friend.

Iruka grinned, "I am too. I still cant believe that Tsunade has already decided to see about giving you a team of genin. Maybe its because you let her win the card game..."

Rayne punched him playfully on the shoulder, "Oh and are you applying that it has nothing to do with my amazing skills or irresistible charm?" she asked teasingly.

He put on an innocent face, "Oh I would never," he teased back.

Rayne was about to punch him again when she realized they were at her apartment. "You are _so_ lucky we are here or i would have entertained myself by finding various ways to torture you until we arrived, " she teased darkly.

Iruka smirked but wisely took a step back. "So, I guess this is goodnight," he said, sounding a little sad. Rayne smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, but don't think you're getting off that easily. I live here now so you have to deal with me almost everyday. Plus, I'll see you tomorrow on my way to the Hokage's office. I'll stop by the school and annoy you for a moment. Kay?" she asked, trying to make him smile.

It worked and she was rewarded by a grin form her best friend."Yeah, Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Rayne," Iruka said as he turned and walked away. He looked a little shocked by the kiss on the cheek and had a baffled expression on his face.

As she opened the door to her new apartment, she shook her head smiling. When she walked in she immediately noticed she wasn't alone and tensed for a moment. Then she let out a breathe and relaxed."Rontu, how did you get in? The door was locked," she asked the large white wolf that was lounging on her new black sofa.

The large canine tilted his head to the slightly open window. Rayne looked at it and shook her head again. "Oh, _now_ you decide to close the windows."

She walked over to the wolf and gave him a pat on the head before going into her new bedroom. She sighed and sat on the ed for a moment, just looking around. _I live here.Permanently. No moving in a week. _This was all new to her, ever since_ him _.It was his fault she could never live anywhere for any period of time. But he wouldn't find her here. He would never think to look in a village. Plus, she had gone back to the way she originally looked. No more died hair or strange outfits. Just her, just Rayne. When he had seen her like this last she had been younger, more pure, more...innocent. He wouldn't recognize her right away if he saw her. Plus, why would he look here? He didn't know about Iruka. She had been smart and never told him. Even when she had been buying his crap, all the lies he fed her.

As she thought of him her hands balled into angry fists, _That's all I ever was to him, a deal. A mission. He never loved me. And i feel for it... Never again though. Never again..._ she thought as she got up and began putting away her single bag of clothes. "I'm going to need to go clothes shopping. And I need to get decorative stuff for the home, I guess. I don't know. Rontu, you probably know more about how to run an apartment better than I do. I need to make a list. Thats where I'll start," she said to her friend who had climbed onto the huge king sized bed and was gazing up at her silently.

"Tonight I'll make a list and tomorrow after I go see Tsunade, I'll go shopping. Its a good plan, right?" she asked the dog.

Rontu gave the grunt that Rayne identified as a yes. "Good, cuz you're coming," she said with a smirk. Rontu tilted his head as if he hadn't understood her. "Oh, don't you play that 'I'm just a wolf. I don't understand what you say' crap. You heard me. I'm not gonna go alone. Plus, you've spent more time in the houses and hotels we stayed in than me. So therefore you've had more time to observe what a proper home looks like. Last time I was in one and for more than a week was when we were with gramps and grammy. And then I wasn't paying attention. I was out training. You used to spend a lot of time in the house. So , I elect you my shopping buddy. There is no way out so don't give me those way to perfect puppy eyes. Understood?"

Rontu gave up on the puppy dog eyes he had been doing and let out a huff of air and a grunt. Rayne laughed and began walking around the house with a pad of paper and a pen in her hand. "Okay, we'll need sheets for the bed, curtains, pillows, any nice decorations I see that would look like in the apartment, um...Oh! We'll need stuff to cook with, food. I need clothes and stuff to fill the bathroom cabinet with... Damn. This is a long list. We'll be shopping all day," she said staring down at the list with a frown on her face.

Shopping and girlie stuff like that had never been her forte. Ninja skills, yup. Being a girl, nope. That was her. A tomboy with really good aim and kick ass fighting skills. Of course she could be sexy when she wanted to. And she knew how to get a guy to do whatever she asked. But it wasn't the same. She didn't know how to settle down and just..live. Without being on the run from him. She sighed and turned to Rontu, "Well, now that the list is down, we might as well get to bed. We have a _long_ day ahead of us."

She climbed into her huge bed and spread out her body so that most of the bed was taken up. "I have never had such a big bed before, I could get use to this," she said smiling and closing her eyes when Rontu jumped up and curled his body next to hers. This night she had no dreams of him. No flashbacks or painful memories. This night she slept peacefully and mercifully, she had no dreams at all.

Her last thought before sleep overcame her: _This just might work..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayne opened her eyes after her first night of real sleep in years and blinked several times before actually moving her body. "Wow, I slept all night!" she said in amazement to Rontu as she sat up in bed.

Rontu opened one eye lazily but responded with a soft grumble, 'I'm glad. Usually you wake up sweating and you should hear your heart rate. Last night you were so quiet and calm I had to double check to see if you were still alive. You needed a nights rest,'

Rayne nodded and gave the large animal a quick kiss on the head and a tight hug. "I know. Well, enough of laying in this incredibly comfortable bed. We have things to do today!" she said, feeling enthusiastic from the full nights rest.

She jumped out of bed and decided to dress casually and slipped on baggy cargo pants and a tight black tee shirt. She ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth ad then turned to her hair. She frowned at her disheveled curly chestnut brown hair. She had always like her hair and so did most guys..but she had no idea how to play it up and use it More. So she opted for just brushing it and pulling it into a ponytail that that covered the back of her neck. She looked in the mirror one last time before running out of the house calling Rontu with her as she made her way to the front door, "Come one you. I told you , you ain't gettin outta this one."

Rontu growled menacingly before giving his wolf version of a sigh and followed Rayne out of the apartment. Rayne laughed lightly and headed down to the school for the visit to the school she promised Iruka.

When she got to the school, Iruka was at the front of the class and was just finishing up the lesson before the fist snack break. Rayne smiled and decided to watch him teach for a moment. She smiled and snuck into the back of the classroom. Iruka was so caught up with finishing his lecture and stressing the importance of teamwork that he didn't notice her at first. As he closed though, he looked up to the back of the class and smiled at her. she returned the smile and gave a small wave.

"Okay class. Go on your break, we'll continue in a minute," Iruka instructed and as soon as he said it, the future ninja's and protectors of the Village Hidden in the leaves all jumped up and ran outside to play.

"I thought that since I was here I might as well watch. You don't mind do you?" she asked as she got up and walked over to him.

Iruka shook his head and smiled, "Nope. Not at all. So, are you staying for a while?" he asked, looking hopeful.

Rayne sighed, "Nope, I have to go meet Lady Tsunade and then I gotta go shopping," she said scrunching up her nose.

He laughed at her face and nodded, "I understand. We can hang tomorrow."

Rayne nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I gotta go , but we are so on for tomorrow. Kay?" she said as she headed out the door and to where Rontu was waiting for her.

"Now to Lady Tsunade's," she told the wolf smiling.

"Hello, can I help you?" Shizune asked when Rayne entered the building and looked totally lost.

"Yeah, maybe you can. I'm Rayne and I just moved here. Lady Tsunade told me when I got here yesterday to come see her today about me getting a team of genin. Problem is, I have no idea where her office is. Can you help me?" she asked putting her hands palms up and lifting her shoulders to show how lost she really was.

Shizune gave her a sweet smile, "You have definitely asked the right person. I'm Lady Tsunade's personal assistant. My name is Shizune, follow me," she said leading her to the Hokage's office. As they walked Rayne explained to Shizune her whole shopping dilemma and to Rayne's surprise, Shizune offered to help.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, not at all. If you want we could even invite Kurenai. She knows everything a girl could possibly need to know about shopping and stuff like that."

"If sh wants to come she can. I honestly need all the help I can get."

"Okay, I'll ask her when I see her later at lunch. anyway, Here we are. I'll go tell Lady Tsunade that you're here," Shizune said before walking into the office and closing the door behind her.

A moment later the door opened and Shizune popped out. "She said you could go right in. She's actually in a good mood today."

Rayne nodded and walked into the large office. "Good Morning Lady Tsunade. You wanted to see me about the team of Genin?" she asked as she closed the door.

Tsunade motioned for her to have a seat. "Yes, I think you've got enough skills to lead and train a team of genin. Here are the three I selected for you," she said handing her a folder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx----------

Well, this chapter was basically the chapter that sets everything up :the new friendships, the team of kids, and it even had some stuff about her past. More action and the moment when her and Kakashi finally meet is in the next chapter. But, the next one wont be posted if I don't get any reviews. So just leave a little note saying whether or not i should continue the story. Any suggestions, leave it in the REVIEW. Thanx.

---strangexdarkxrayne


	3. Shopping

Hey, I have only two loyal sweet reviewers. That is so strange considering that I know that many more have read this story, 103 to be exact. So that means that 101 of you haven't reviewed. Why? Did I do something to deserve the cold shoulder I'm getting? If I did, PM me and tell me , otherwise, REVIEW. Thanx.

A special thank you to my awesome friend, DrawnOnHeart : thanx for the review. Glad you liked the story. Loved your new chapter! Hope you got my latest PM.

And another thank you to Cerulean89: Thanx for the reviews, I appreciate them. Glad you like the story.

And now onto chapter 3 of the story. Time for Rayne to meet a certain silver-haired jounin that we all know and love. Oh and some shopping too!

CHAPTER 3: Shopping

Rayne laughed and put her hand up to her mouth to try and quiet it as Shizune walked out of th dressing room. Shizune had on the most ridiculous pink dress Rayne had ever seen and was currently making faces and skipping around in it. The dress was a bright pink and looked like a tutu ( ya know, like the ballet things?) and excessive amounts of lace and frills all over it.

"How on earth did that look good on the hanger?" Kurenai asked in between laughs.

Shizune shrugged, "Maybe it was the lace that I liked?" she offered as a poor excuse for the hideous dress.

Rayne calmed her laughing down and stood up, holding an article of clothing. "Okay, I have to try on the fancy gown that Kurenai is forcing me to try on," she said as she walked into the white dressing room. A moment later she walked out in a gorgeous sapphire gown that matched her eyes and had a slit in it that ran down the side of her leg, showing her toned thigh. She twirled in it for a moment for show and smiled at her two new friends. The gown was satin and it was long enough to reach the ground. It was strapless and had a thin layer of lace around her breast. It was form fitting on top and flowed away softly at the bottom.

"Oh.My.God," Kurenai exhaled in shock, "You look ...amazing!" She jumped up and let down Rayne's chestnut hair so that it framed her face and lightly covered part of her bare shoulders. "You have to get this. I mean it. You look gorgeous. Plus, you can wear it to the charity ball on Friday."

Shizune, who had been staring at Rayne with opened mouthed awe, jumped up excitedly, "Oh, You're coming?! We should all go together!" she said clapping her hands together.

Rayne bit her lip, unsure if she was going to go. She knew she had a nice body and that she would get attention form all the males in there, especially with this gown on and she wasn't sure if she was ready to be the center of attention. She hated the spotlight and so avoided it like the plague.

Kurenai, sensing her hesitation, added hopefully, "Oh, Come on Rayne. Please come? It would be soo great and so much fun. Please?"

Rayne sighed and after a moment nodded. "Okay, fine, I'll go," she said reluctantly.

Both Shizune and Kurenai squealed excitedly and clap their hands together. "Thank you, thank you , thank you!" Kurenai said pulling her into a tight embrace. When she finally let go , Shizune pulled her into a gentle, more tentative hug. "I'm glad you're coming. We should make plans to hang out sometime again," she suggested to the other two woman.

Rayne and Kurenai both smiled and nodded. "Definitely. Hey, how about tomorrow? We could go get lunch and just talk. Are you available?" Kurenai asked both Rayne and Shizune.

"I am. I would love to hang out," Shizune said with a smile. She turned to Rayne, "How about you? Can you hang out with us?"

Rayne nodded, a grin on her naturally red lips, "Yep, I don't think I have any plans early in the day. But later that night I promised Iruka that I would hang out with him some."

"Iruka, huh?" Kurenai asked with a wink. "You guys are already making plans?"

Rayne rolled her eyes, "He's a friend. That's all. I see him as more of the brotherly type," she explained quickly to quell any further thoughts of her and Iruka being more than just friends.

"Mmmhmmm. Well, expect to explain everything tomorrow."

Rayne was smiling on the outside but inside her stomach tightened at the thought of telling anyone about everything in her past. She would have to be careful tomorrow and not give too much away. Some things she could tell only Rontu. She couldn't mention his name, she had to be careful and not let it slip or say something that would cause them to ask more questions.

Kurenai suddenly started to walk towards the door of the store. Rayne and Shizune just looked at each other with identical,''where is she going?' faces. A moment later Kurenai appeared with a large man with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth. Rayne smiled uncertainly and Kurenai laughed, "Rayne this is Asuma. My..um..." Kurenai trailed off, not knowing if she was going to admit their relationship status.

Asuma sighed and offered his hand, "I'm her boyfriend. Rayne...are you the one who Kakashi was telling me about? The one who is friends with Iruka?" he asked, ignoring Kurenai's shocked expression at his statement.

Rayne shook his hand and smiled, "Yep, that'd be me. That name, Kakashi, is he the copy ninja Iruka was complaining- I mean , telling me about?"

Asuma laughed, "Yeah, thats him. He's actually outside. Kurenai , why don't you drag him in here too?" he suggested, thinking that Kakashi might like to meet this friend of Iruka's.

Kurenai, playing the match maker she was, took the hint and a smirk appeared on her lips. "Thats a great idea. I'm sure he would love to meet you Rayne," she said before running out front and coming back in dragging another man with her.

"Hey, Kurenai, what gives? I get you want to torture Asuma with the whole 'does this make me look fat' thing, but I have nothing to do with this," the silver haired man way saying.

"Oh, shut up Kakashi. I brought you in here to meet someone. This is Rayne, that friend Iruka was telling everyone about," she said motioning with her hands towards

Rayne.

The masked man followed her gaze and was caught off guard by the way she looked. _Holy shit. No way this is a friend of Iruka's. That idiot wouldn't have the guts to approach a woman like her. He never said she was so ...damn shes hott!_ he thought while giving her a curt nod. His emotions and thoughts carefully hidden underneath his mask.

Rayne smiled at the mysterious masked face and thought _Iruka wasn't kidding when he said he wore a mask. And his hair! He's actually really cute. I wonder what his face looks like..._ "Nice to meet you. Iruka mentioned you a few times."

"He did, did he? Well, I cant wait to hear what he said. I doubt anything good, knowing Iruka," he said, trying to make conversation with the woman. For some reason he wanted to get to know her better, he subtly observed her as she stood there, in the center of attention of their small group. He could tell she wasn't used to the limelight but she seemed to be trying to ignore the fact that everyone was watching her, except Kurenai who had her over-observant eyes trained on him. He mentally recorded the way Rayne seemed to be very aware of her surroundings and yet still relaxed. _A trained ninja,_ he filed away in his head. He needed to know some things about her because she was moving into the apartment next to him, he told himself. But he couldn't ignore the voice in his head that said he had another reason, he thought she was gorgeous. Maybe it was the gown or her make-up but there was defiantly something about her that made him look twice when he first walked in.

Rayne laughed lightly and Kakashi found that it was a sound he liked very much. "Well, then you know he wouldn't talk bad about anyone. However, he did complain often. About little things that annoyed him. He says that you are always late and some other things that...irritate him. You should know that reading the letters with the parts that you were in was always a good laugh," she explained, stifling a giggle rather successfully.

Kurenai, Asuma and Shizune all smiled a knowing smile at each other and Kurenai looked like she had just won the lottery. She figured that maybe this new woman could finally be the one for Kakashi. Sh had been trying to set him up with a good woman fro a while now but the man just plain refuses to open up. How does he expect a woman to get close to him when he wont tell her anything?

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, "I thought it would be something like that." He noticed that she had saw the wink that Kurenai gave Shizune and her eyes had narrowed infinitesimally. She knew what they were thinking and seemed slightly embarrassed. He couldn't help but to avert his gaze to her mouth when she bit the corner of her bottom lip. He suppressed a sigh at the way Kurenai was practically bouncing up and down. She was going to try and set them up, he just knew it, knew her. Rayne seemed to know too and averted her gaze from him to her feet. Watching her he was surprised at the fact that she got embarrassed so easily, most kounichi he knew acted to tough to be embarrassed.

Kurenai whispered something to Asuma and Asuma turned to Kakashi, "We should get going.Lets go to my apartment for a while." He then turned to Rayne, "It was nice meeting you, Rayne. Welcome to Konoha, by the way."

Rayne smiled and gave him a small nod, "Thank you, it was nice meeting you too."

Kakashi knew they had a plan and was about to say that he had stuff to do but found that he was curious to see what would happen. So he nodded, "Alright, I got nothing to do anyway. Lets go."

He nodded his goodbye to the three women and left with Asuma to head to the apartment.

As soon as they were gone, Kurenai giggled, "I've never seen Kakashi so talkative!" she said to Rayne.

Rayne shrugged, "Yeah, Iruka had told me he was more of the private mysterious type. But then again he didn't say anything of importance. Just small talk. He was probably trying to see if he could make some quick mental notes. I now live next to him so he is just preparing himself, like a trained ninja should," she added the last two sentences without meaning to. And as soon as she said them she mentally slapped herself.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at her statement but giggled after ward, "You sound like someone who is trained to notice those things. What's your specialty as a ninja?"

Rayne suppressed a sigh if relief and nodded, "I work best with my Katani swords. But I find that taijutsu comes pretty easily to me. The taijutsu part comes from training with a wolf that can reach incredible speeds. Rontu seems to have his own level of chakra," she explained.

Shizune, who had been silently watching them talk, spoke up,"He is such a beautiful animal. How did you find him?" she asked. As soon as she seen the large wolf, it had been love at first sight. He was just so beautiful and majestic looking.

"We found each other. I helped him escape from hunters and he rewarded me by keeping me company. We've been together for fourteen years. He knows me better than anyone else," she said the last part with a smile and both of the other women could tell it was true. "Speaking of Rontu, I wonder where he ran off to.I guess he'll find me when he wants to.I should get going, I mean I'll have to start setting up th apartment with all the stuff I bought. Thank you guys for all your help. I honestly couldn't have done it without you," she said smiling to the other woman gratefully.

"Kurenai, sensing that her newly formed plan was in jeopardy, spoke up quickly, "Why don't I ask Asuma to help move the new furniture in? I mean, you really shouldn't have to move the couches and the chairs and the tables all alone."

Rayne sensed something was up but knew she needed the help and so she accepted, "That would be great. If Asuma wouldn't mind, that is."

"Oh, no, of course he wouldn't. Plus he said he was going to go back to the apartment. We can stop there and get him to help. Kakashi might still be there too. He would be a great help too."

Rayne had to try very hard not to roll her eyes. She knew there was a catch and well, there it is. Kurenai was the matchmaker for the circle of friends she had entered and said matchmaker was trying to set her and Kakashi up. However, Rayne being the type of person she was, didn't want to disappoint her new friend and so she nodded, "Sounds good to me. Let me just change and then we can all pay for the clothes."

Her and Shizune, who was still in the ugly pink dress (she had covered it with a sweater when Kakashi and Asuma had shown up) stood up and walked into the dressing room. They appeared a minute later with article of clothes in their hands.

After they payed for their stuff, they headed to Kurenai's apartment to pick up Asuma and Kakashi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kakashi you idiot! Pick it up higher!"

"Maybe if you would lower it a bit, I would be able to!"

Both Rayne and Kurenai stood in Rayne's new living room watching Kakashi and Asuma tray and get the new couch through the door. They had been struggling for about 20 minutes with it and were no farther than halfway through the door. Kurenai stood in the living room with her arms folded over her chest and rolled eyes. Rayne, was trying not to burst out laughing. But she decided to help them and walked over to the men.

"Why don't I try and give you a hand?" she offered.

"No, we got it," Asuma said stubbornly. Kakashi just pushed harder.

Rayne sighed and shook her head. Then she bent under the couch and gave it a shove from underneath with her shoulder. The couch was instantly freed and both men went forward with it. If they didn't have the reflexes of a ninja they would have ended up sprawled on the floor next to the couch. But as it was, they jumped out of the way and stared from the couch to Rayne and their gaze shifted back about four times before Asuma let out a huff of air and turned to Kakashi, "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Because we were too busy trying to push it through," Kakashi replied matter-of-factly. He was watching Rayne, who had pushed the couch into position in the room and was currently trying not to giggle.

Kurenai followed his gaze and smirked at Asuma, she could tell that Kakashi was intrigued by her new friend, and was incredibly happy about it. Asuma shook his head slowly, she wasn't going to let this one go and he knew he would be involved in her next plan to get them together.

Rayne caught Kakashi's gaze and held it for a moment before she saw Rontu walk into the apartment and plop himself down on the couch, watching all of them carefully.

Kakashi saw the large wolf enter and jump onto the couch and was instantly curious about it. It had a strange chakra pattern and was watching him cautiously. He wondered if Rayne had trained him the way he trained his ninken pack.

Rayne, who saw Kakashi watching Rontu, realized she hadn't introduced them and so she motioned to them. "Kakashi, this is Rontu, my wolf. Rontu, this is Kakashi Hatake."

Rontu raised his head to show his greeting and Kakashi nodded to show his. Rayne smiled at the two because she couldn't help but notice that their hair matched. Yeah, she knew it was a childish observation but still, she found it entertaining. She accidentally let out a giggle at her thoughts and everyone in the room turned and looked at her with faces asking, 'um, whats so funny?'. She blushed and bit her lower lip, "Sorry, its nothing," she mumbled. She gave Rontu a look that let the wolf know she would tell him later.

"Well, we should be going. Remember,Rayne, we have a lunch date tomorrow," Kurenai said as she hugged the other woman and dragged Asuma out the door.

Kakashi found himself reluctant to leave but knew he should go. "I should get going to," he said, his voice not showing his reluctance.

Rayne nodded and gave him a smile, "Thank you for helping me move the furniture. I couldn't have done it all with out everyones help. Shopping is definitely not my forte. I would still be buying sheets if it hadn't been for Kurenai and Shizune and that means that I would be moving in all the furniture by myself at four in the morning." she realized she was rambling and shut up. "Anyway, thanks again. it was sweet of you and Asuma to help."

Kakashi hid his smirk at her blush and nodded, "Don't worry about it. Goodnight," he said as he walked out of the apartment and next door to his.

"Night," Rayne called after him, closing the door to her new apartment. She walked into the bedroom and put on the new chocolate colored sheets she had bought earlier today and then changed into the new pajama pants and tank top that Kurenai had insisted she buy. After she went around the apartment putting her new things away she shut off all the lights except the small lamp next to her bed.

After she got in bed she sat up and pulled out a file from her nightstand, Rontu curled up next to her and began to fall asleep.

"So these are going to be my new genin huh?" she said as she began to read through the file on the three kids she would be responsible for from now on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So? Did you like? If yes (or even no) then leave a review please? Just, no flames: they are mean and make people cry, and therefore unnecessary.

Next up: Meet Rayne's new genin and another run in with Kakashi. And some more of Rayne's past is revealed!


	4. Realizations

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 4, Now its time fir Rayne to realize that Kakashi is indeed hott and she does indeed like him and also, we get to ..find out about her Genin!!! Finally, oh this is the last non dramatic chapter we will have. I have some really cool things planned for the rest of this story. It will be kinda hectic and you guys will be so shocked. I cant wait! But first (before I give the story away) here is number 4 in the story.

CHAPTER 4: Realizations

Rayne frowned at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and she had circles under her eyes. Basically she looked like crap. She'd had another one of her nightmares. It always happened, so why was she so surprised when she woke up at 2:15 in the morning covered in sweat and crying? It was because she thought she would change, she thought she would be safe. What a stupid thought. he would never let her be. But something else was bothering her more.

When she woke up she called for Kakashi. She was afraid in her dream and she called for him. She knew she had begun to like him but she had liked other men too and never called out for them. She had half expected him to come bursting through her door to save her. Yep, she was in deep shit now. She had to admit it...she was falling in love with Kakashi Hatake.

It had been three weeks ago that they first met and ever since then they had spent a lot of time together. It had started when he had heard her tell Kurenai that she was off her turf when it came to teaching kids and he offered to help give her advice and suggestions. They began spending more time together and have now developed a sort of game where both of them tried to get the other one to reveal something form their past. They saw each other as a mystery that needed to be solved and she had a feeling neither would quit until they won. Last time she had gotten him to tell her about when he was in ANBU and she had told him that she had met Orochimaru in person and had almost been held prisoner by him when she refused to join him. She had been surprised at how good it was to tell a human about her past. She loved Rontu more than anything but it was nice to have humans to hang out with like Kurenai, Shizune, and now Kurenai's friend, Anko.

She sighed and began to undress, she had to get ready to meet her team. As she stood under the hot running water in the shower,she couldn't help but smile as she thought of her three Genin.

First there was hyperactive Tuomo. He was extremely...entertaining to watch. He had an obvious crush on Asuma's genin, Ino. But she had eyes only for the Sasuke, one of Kakashi's kids. Tuomo had made it his goal to become a great shinobi to bring honor and pride to his adoptive parents. He had been put up for adoption the day he was born. His mother hadn't wanted a child and so she left him outside on the front step of the orphanage. He loved his adoptive parents and it was obvious that they adored him. He wanted to be a great ninja and have his name known as a way of thanking his parents and making them proud.

Then there was Kai. He was the serious stoic that every group of genin seemed to have. He was deadest on proving himself to his father, who was strict and cold. Rayne had met his father once and had the distinct urge to punch him in the face. His mother, on the other hand, was a sweet woman who seemed to be kind enough for both her and her husband. Rayne had immediately liked the woman. Kai was usually serious and had his mind on only training and becoming stronger. But Rayne had caught him looking at Kasume, almost longingly, many a times. Kasume seems to like him too but they haven't gotten together. This was a mystery that Rayne intended to solve. Kasume would be like a breath of fresh air for Kai. Rayne had only seen him smile twice and both were due to the efforts of Kasume.

Kasume was by far Rayne's favorite. She knew she shouldn't have any favorites but she couldn't help loving the young girl. Kasume was tomboyish and had the habit of trying to kill Tuomo and impress Kai. She was intelligent and had extremely impressive taijutsu skills. Maybe that was why she reminded Rayne of herself when sh was younger. Rayne was a taijutsu and weapons specialist. Her signature choice of attack was taijutsu combined with the wielding of two katani swords. She had caught Kasume practicing with her swords on more than one occasion and was surprised at how natural the young girl had looked holding them. Another reason for Rayne to like the girl so much could also be that Kasume was so vibrant. Well, in the beginning she was. But this past week she seemed to be depressed and actually let Tuomo go after he had played a prank on her. This was when Rayne had begun to get worried. She knew that Kasume lived at home with her father and her younger sister. Her mother had left after she had given birth to Kakomi ( Kasume's baby sister) six months ago. She knew that both of Kasume's parents were neglective and that Kasume often worked to support her family when not training. Rayne had a distinct feeling that something was going on that was bothering Kasume and she was going to find out what it was.

After Rayne got out of the shower she dressed in her usual baggy black cargo pants and her red and black wrap-shirt (no idea what its called but its one of those shirts where you wrap it around your chest). She decided to put her hair up in a curly ponytail and then headed out the door to meet her team.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi sighed as stared up at his plain White ceiling. He hadn't been able to sleep last night. His thoughts were too troubling. He knew what was happening to him. He was starting to fall in love with Rayne. He also knew that he should distance himself from her to halt any feelings he had and prevent any more from growing. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do that. He liked being around her and she was intriguing. He liked playing their little game where they try and have the other one give up some of their pasts. He found that it was shockingly easy to tell her almost anything. To a man who was known for not revealing anything, this was not good. Somehow, this woman had broken through his wall and he didn't know if he wanted to put it back up.

"How the hell did this happen?" he asked himself aloud.

"How did what happen?" a voice asked from the window sill.

Kakashi turned to see Pakkun sitting in the slightly open window. "I'm in trouble," he confessed to the little dog.

"Who is after you now?"

"No one that I know of. I'm talking about a woman."

"Really? Who is she and what's the problem?" the dog asked, interested. He jumped in through the window and sat on the bed, next to Kakashi, who was still laying down.

"Rayne. And, I think I love her," the silver haired jounin admitted.

Pakkun jumped on his chest and stared at him, shocked. "I must have herd wrong. I thought you said that you 'love' Rayne," Pakkun said, positive he had heard wrong.

"I did say that...What have I gotten myself into?" he replied,almost as if to himself.

"She's the one with the wolf, Rontu, right?" the dog asked, when Kakashi nodded he began, "She certainly is interesting. The way she communicates with Rontu is similar ti the way you communicate to the rest of the pack. You both,obviously, like dogs and she is beautiful, for a human anyway. Maybe you should stop being so damn secretive. I mean, you're lucky that you found a woman you love. Most men complain when they are alone. Not when they find someone they love. Do you know how she feels about you?"

"No idea. She seems to like talking with me. And I've heard Kurenai telling her that she only blushes when she's around me. I guess she might feel the same way, I don't really know," Kakashi admitted.

"Then find out. You're an idiot if you give up this opportunity," Pakkun said, jumping off his chest and back onto the windowsill. "Oh, I came to tell you that Bull has broken his leg, again. He barreled into a tree and it was too big for even him to knock over. Its his left front fore paw. You don't need to do anything, we're taking care of him. Just remember no tot call on him for a while. Kay?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, I'll remember. Thanks Pakkun."

"No problem. I got to go. But, like I said- don't be an idiot." He then disappeared as he jumped outside and ran off.

Kakashi sighed and looked at the clock on his nightstand. He was half an hour late to meet Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. By the time he was ready he would be an hour late. He got up and jumped into the shower to get ready. His thoughts still on Rayne and the next time he would see her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There we have the last calm chapter.I know that it was a little boring but I had to ring you guys up to date because I skipped a few weeks. Next chapter will have lots of stuff happening. Promise. Twists and turns will be here from now on. They have realized their feelings for each other and now have to decide what to do about it.

Threats. That seems to be the best way to make the people who read fanfics to review. I had to threaten my readers for my other story in the beginning too. I don't like doing it, it makes me feel like I'm mean. But, you guys have forced my hand. So, no reviews no chapters. Just give me a tiny piece of your mind, say if you like it or not or any suggestions/comments/questions you have. Okay, so unless I get some reviews, I will not continue the story. So---REVIEW.


	5. Surprises

Okay, I'm such a horrible negotiator. I said "No reviews no updates" and here I am, just a day later, Updating. I am too nice to you people.Really, I am. So don't you think maybe being nice and giving me a review would be...nice? Anyway, here we go with the start of the drastic changes. Next chapter, some thing HUGE is gonna happen. And I swear, If I don't get any reviews, I will NOT post it and then we will both feel bad. Anyway, chapter 5:

CHAPTER 5: Surprises

Rayne frowned as she walked up to her team, well most of it anyway. "Where's Kasume? Isn't she usually the first one here?" she asked Tuomo and Kai.

"Why are you so late, Lady?!" Tuomo demanded, ignoring her question entirely. He stood up and walked over to her, eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me? I believe I am your teacher and therefore have the right to arrive whenever I feel like it. I just got...distracted," she explained before adding quickly, "Not that its any business of yours."

She hid her smirk at Tuomo's frown and turned to Kai, "Where is Kasume?" she asked, knowing he would answer her question instead of asking another one, unlike Tuomo.

"I don't know. I doubt she's left her house because she would never be late for training," the young boy answered, trying not to show his worry. Rayne noticed the worry on his young face regardless and frowned. "Kai, where does she live?" she asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Two doors left of the ramen shop. I want to come," he said standing up from his crossed legged position under the oak tree and walking over to her.

Rayne shook her head, "Its probably nothing. She might've just slept in." Upon seeing the boys eyebrows raise in an unbelieving manner she sighed, "Kai, if something is wrong, I promise you'll be the first to know. I know she hasten't been acting like herself lately but I doubt something major is wrong. So, stay here and try to keep control of Tuomo. Understand?"

Realizing defeat when he saw it, Kai nodded and bowed his head, "Yes, Rayne-sensei."

"Thank you," she said before heading towards Kasume's house.

When she arrived she immediately knew something was wrong. as she walked up to the door to knock she heard a man's voice yelling and then something shatter. She strained her ears to hear what the man was yelling.

"You're training?! To become a ninja?!? I forbade you from doing that didn't I?!?" the voice boomed.

"Its what I want to do!" Rayne heard Kasume's voice argue weakly.

"You're just doing it to be around all those boys! Just like your mother, you're a little slut!"

Rayne flinched at the silence that followed that statement.

"She was not my mother. She was just some whore you slept with and then popped me out nine months later. And, you're not my father, you a drunk and a bastard!" Kasume whispered fiercely.

Rayne heard the slap that echoed behind the door and the sound of a baby crying. She knew that Kasume's's father had slapped her and that the baby sensed something was wrong.

"You little-!" he began, but was cut off when Rayne punched the door open. She had heard Kasume's gasp and knew that he had grabbed her throat. "Drop her," Rayne commanded in a voice that would make Ibiki proud.

"Who the hell are you?!" the man demanded, only tightening his hold on Kasume's throat. He was a very large man and could actually compare to Asuma in size and next to him, Kasume looked very...fragile.

"I'm her sensei. I'm also kinda pissed. If I were you I'd let Kasume go and start running. I'll give you a ten second head start," Rayne growled.

The ignorant and soon to be bloody man just laughed, "I'm so scared. A woman is threatening me? They must be desperate if they let women teach kids how to be ninja."

"There went your chance to run. Now, let me show you what a woman can do," Rayne said before rushing forward with blinding speed and twisting the arm he was holding Kasume with, breaking it at the elbow and forcing him to let go of the girl. He cried out in pain and snarled at her, "You bitc-" he was cut off(once again) as Rayne punched him in his gut and shot out at him with her foot, sending him into the far wall, also, knocking him unconscious.

She turned to Kasume, "I'm gonna get in trouble for that. Are you okay?" She helped her stand up and checked the bruises on her neck, "I want to have Shizune check you out."

"No, I'm fine, really. But he's going to be mad when he wakes up," Kasume said looking afraid.

"Don't worry, because when he wakes up, you wont be here.Let's go. Grab Kakomi," the older woman said, turning and walking towards the door.

Kasume picked up her baby sister and quickly followed her sensei out of the house. "Um, where are we going?" she asked, looking up at the blue -eyed woman, curious and confused.

"We are going to talk to Lady Tsunade," was her curt reply. Kasume just shrugged and followed her teacher in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you want to adopt Kasume and Kakomi?" Tsunade asked, surprised.

"Their father is an abusive bastard. Who, by the way, you should send someone over for. His arm is broken and He probably has a few broken ribs."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You beat him up?"

"He had Kasume by the neck and the baby was on the floor. Yea, I beat the shit out of him. He'll be unconscious for another hour or so. But, by then, I want to have these kids out of his care."

"Wouldn't it be easier to put them in the orphanage?"

"I cant just leave them there. Their just kids. I can handle it. I know basically everything I need to about being a parent," Rayne said, the last part slipping out before she realized she had said it.

"How is that? You said you had no children," Tsunade questioned, not liking being lied to.

"I'm not a mother. I just had to babysit a lot to help my grandparents pay for my lessons," she covered smoothly.

Tsunade stared at her for a moment before sighing, "If you are sure you can handle a six month old and a teenager, then I don't see why you cant adopt them. But, only if you're sure."

Rayne nodded, "Tsunade-sama, I am positive. I can handle it. I've delt with worse before," Rayne said confidently.

"Okay, sign these papers and they are all yours," the blonde-haired woman said, handing her a stack of papers.

-------------------------------------------

"Shizune!" the silver haired jounin called to the woman who was currently checking Kasume's neck. "Is Tsunade busy?"

Shizune looked up at the man, "Yes, sorry Kakashi. Rayne is in there right now, I don't know when she'll be out. But I doubt it could be long. Why don't you wait."

Kakashi nodded and took a seat opposite Kasume and Shizune. He noticed the bruise around the young girls neck and became curious. "What happened?" he asked Kasume.

"My father choked me...But Rayne got there in time and beat the crap outta him. He went unconscious and then Rayne-sensei told me to grab Kakomi and sh brought us here. She's been in with Lady Tsunade for about half an hour now," Kasume explained.

Kakashi just nodded, already lost in thought. _What are they talking about in there? Maybe Rayne hurt the bastard worse than Kasume knew about..._ He was pulled out of his thoughts by Rayne and Tsunade coming out of the office.

"Okay, everything is set. If you have any second thoughts or need help, call me," Tsuande said to the other woman.

"I will. Thank you Tsunade-sama," Rayne said bowing her head and turning to the small group waiting out side of the door. Her eyes locked onto Kakashi's single one for a moment, and her mind went blank.

"Hello Rayne," Kakashi said, his smirk hidden behind his mask. He had noticed her momentary blank gaze.

"Kakashi," Rayne said, her mind restarting, she gave a nod in his direction before turning to Kasume, "We need to talk."

"Is everything okay?" Kasume asked, instantly worried.

"Yeah, just, some things have changed. Maybe you should read these," she said handing her the adoption papers.

Kasume took them and looked at Rayne concerned for a minute before looking down and reading the papers. When she got to the point where it explained that Rayne was now her legal guardian, she let out a little gasp. She slowly raised her head to look up at Rayne, eyes wide. "You-you- you adopted us?" she asked ,shocked and stuttering.

Kakashi stared at Rayne, too shocked to bother hiding it. _She _adopted_ them? _he thought, surprised.

"Yep. I figured that since he was going to be in the critical care unit for a while, you guys would come live with me. Then I thought about what an assh- I mean, idiot, he is and I decided that you guys would be better off with anyone but him, including me," Rayne said, blushing slightly at the way they were all staring at her.

"So, we wont have to go back to him?" Kasume asked hopefully.

"Nope, that is, not unless you want to. Otherwise, you're coming home with me tonight. I have an extra bedroom and Kakomi can sleep in a crib in my room," Rayne explained.

Kasume smiled and jumped out of the chair to hug her new guardian. Rayne was shocked for a moment before she smiled and hugged her back. "I think we should go make sure that Kai hasn't killed Tuomo. They were worried about you, you know."

Kasume nodded and picked up Kakomi, "Kai was worried?" she asked, her cheeks reddening.

"Rayne smiled, "Yeah, he wanted to come but i asked him to make sure that Tuomo didn't destroy anything while I was out getting you."

"Oh. Okay, lets go then," Kasume said running towards the training field, and in effect , Kai.

Rayne rolled her eyes and was about to follow when she turned to Kakashi, "Tomorrow, at the memorial stone, at 2. Meet me there," she said before turning and catching up to Kasume.

-----------------

"So, our little Rayne has a crush. And, two new kids. This is very bold of her, don't you agree?" A cold male voice asked.

"I plan on being at that memorial stone tomorrow. She'll soon forget all about Hatake and those brats. She'll come willing. We just have to give her the right...motivation," the others mans voice was thicker and smoother, and you could here the jealousy behind it.

"Well, have those motivations ready by 2 tomorrow. And, be careful, we could just push her motivations to far and you could end up dead."

"Yes, my Lord," the subordinate answered, bowing his head respectfully, but keeping his eyes on Rayne's retreating figure."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And so the drama begins!!! Can anyone guess who the two men are???

Next Up: Rayne's past comes back to haunt her and she has to make a choice. Plus, what did she have planned for the meeting with Kakashi? Find out in a little while. The wait will be much longer if I receive no reviews. I will be a better negotiator this time, I mean it. To those that sent reviews and PM's, thank you. This chapter if for you for taking the quick minute to review something that took me about an hour and a half to type.


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

OMG, I am way to nice. Two updates in two days? I spoil you. :D Oh, I lied about the negotiator thing didn't I? I am really horrible at this. sigh I was better at it in my other story. Plus, they took my threats seriously!! You guys don't seem to believe me. To all those that reviewed or sent PM's thank you. Its only due to you that this chapter is being posted so early.

CHAPTER 6: An Unexpected Visitor

Rayne stood in front of the memorial lost in her thoughts and nervous. She had no idea what she had planned. When she told him to meet her she was feeling confident because of her decision about Kasume and Kakomi, but as soon as she laid down that night, her confidence disappeared. She didn't even know if he liked her. Let alone love. What was she thinking? Maybe it would be better if she just left and avoided him for a little while until she could think of an excuse...

She turned to leave but then stopped herself. _Okay, that was the most cowardly thought I have ever had. If I don't tell him how I feel, i'll never know how he feels. Plus, he's Kakashi, he won let it ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way. I'm gonna stay and think of some way to find out if he likes me...I sound like a teenage girl with a crush._ She sighed and sat next to the giant memorial stone. _Maybe I'll ask him outright..Or I could tell him that Kurenai said something...Ugh, why is this so hard? Or, maybe I could..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Rayne was trying to think of a way to win over Kakashi, Kasume was in her new room, setting up all the new things Rayne had bought for her. Rayne had surprised her by waking her up early and telling her she had a surprise for her. When Kasume had gotten up off the couch Rayne led her into the spare bedroom. Usually the room had just a desk and a recliner in it. But when Rayne opened the door, Kasume could see that Rayne had been up all night changing it. There was now a large queen sized bed in it and a brand new mahogany desk. The walls had been painted a midnight blue (her favorite color) and there was even a couch in there. She had turned to Rayne shocked and on the verge of tears, Rayne had smiled and shrugged. "We have to go clothes shopping later. And you have to come with me when I go food shopping. I need to know what you like. And we also have to pick up baby stuff.Okay?"

Kasume smiled to herself at the memory. Rayne seemed to be a natural at this. Kakomi had woken up at least five times last night and every time that Kasume had gotten up to get her, she found that Rayne had her in her arms with a bottle and a clean diaper ready. And Rayne hadn't complained once. She seemed to be use to sleepless nights... Kasume had heard some whimper like sounds form Rayne's room last night and decided to go and check on her...

_Her feet creaked on the hardwood floors and she froze, right outside Rayne's room. She could her the nosies more clearly as she pressed an ear the dark cherry wood door. It was the sound of someone having a nightmare. She knew it was Rayne but wasn't sure if sh should go in. Then Rayne started to whisper._

_"You lied. You lied, why? It was all fake...You never loved me!" she heard Rayne's voice whisper fiercely in her sleep. The voice was husky, it told Kasume that Rayne had been crying._

_She decided to go in and wake her up. But when she opened the door she stopped. Rayne was curled up in a loose ball and her cheeks were stained with tears. Rontu, who was watching Kasume carefully, gave a little growl. It wasn't threatening but Kasume knew he wanted her to leave. She gave the white wolf a small nod and closed the door. She had spent the rest of the night thinking about how fragile and helpless her teacher and adoptive mother looked. She had never seen Rayne look like that. She always seemed strong yet approachable, like the type of person who was a good friend but one you would hat to have as an enemy._

_She heard Kakomi start crying and went to get up but before she was out of bed she heard Rayne humming. She had woken up from an apparently horrible dream and immediately began taking care of the baby Kasume had found this to be amazing. The ability to control ones emotions like that with out being a robot._

_It was then that she decided she was going to grow up and be like Rayne. Caring, the perfect embodiment of a ninja and beautiful-both inside and out._

Her stroll down memory lane stopped as she froze suddenly. She had heard a sound form Rayne's room. And she sensed strange new chakra. _Kakomi!_ She ran into the room, forgetting her training in her haste to check on her sister. As soon as she stepped over the threshold of the door, she was hit in the back of the neck. Her legs buckled and the last thing she saw was the ground rushing up to meet her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayne sighed. It had been twenty minutes and she still had no idea what she was going to say or do when Kakashi finally showed up. Then she felt it, his chakra. She would know it anywhere.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," the silver haired jounin said, walking up behind her.

"I didn't expect you to be on time ya know," she teased, turning around and smiling at him. _Holy crap! I have no idea what I'm going to say!!_ sh panicked. Though on the outside, the only insight to her thoughts was when she bit her lower lip.

Kakashi had noticed that she bit her lip when she seemed nervous or was thinking about something. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked walking up next to her.

"Well,...you see...I.." she sighed audibly. _Come on girl! Spit it out! _she screamed at herself mentally. That's when she made up her mind on what to do.

She took the step that separated them and looked up (hes like four inches taller then her--not counting his hair :D) into his eye, her deep blue eyes seemed to convey all the emotions she felt at that moment. And she willed him to understand.

Kakashi gazed back at her, lost in the depths of her sparkling eyes for a moment. He definitely understood what she was trying to communicate. Before he could talk himself out of it, he yanked down his mask and pulled her too him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Rayne had frozen for a second and had to repress her overdeveloped ninja skills regarding personal space. But when her body seemed to understand she wasn't in any danger, she responded to the kiss, She wound her arms around his neck and leaned up on her tippy toes, pressing herself closer to him.

They broke the kiss only when their oxygen deprived lungs demanded it. They stood looking down at each other, breathing heavily.

Rayne stared at his naked face, in open mouthed awe. He was simply too beautiful to be real. She reached up tentative fingers to gently caress his bare cheek.

Kakashi grinned down at her, "I take it you like what you see?"

Rayne snapped out of her awe-induced stupor at the tease in his voice. She glared up playfully at him, "I hate when beautiful people know their beautiful. They end up getting big heads, or in your case-big hair."

He raised and eyebrow at her, "You got a problem with my hair?"

"Nope, I love it," she admitted, blushing slightly,"It defies gravity." She layed her head against his chest, her ear at his collarbone. He wrapped his arms around her loosely.

"Kakashi?"

"Mhmm?"

"What does this mean for..'us'?" she asked, her voice unsure. She knew she loved him and that he apparently cared about her but...she didn't know if she could take getting her heart shattered again.

Kakashi contemplated her question for a moment. He loved, her he could no longer deny it. The kiss they just shared was one of the best times in his life and he couldn't even imagine being able to replay it everyday. But what if something happened to her? What if they used her against him? Or vice versa? He had always believed that shinobi shouldn't have relationships. But that theory was much easier to defend when he didn't have a beautiful woman he loved in his arms.

"I don't know," he admitted, "What do you want us to be?" he whispered in her ear.

"Can you tell me something? Honestly?" she asked, swallowing hard,

"I'll do my best to answer it."

"Would you hurt me?" she asked in a small voice that sounded alien coming from her.

He pulled away to look at her. He stared at her face for a moment before pulling her gently to him, "No, Rayne, I wouldn't." His voice held such certainty and conviction that Rayne could do nothing but believe him.

"Then I want us to be and..'us'," she answered his original question.

"I like that idea. I like it a lot."

Just then It began to pour. In a second they were both soaked. "I think we should head back to the complex," Rayne said laughing. She grabbed his hand and he allowed her to lead him back to the apartment complex they both lived in.

When Rayne got to the front of her door she immediately sensed something was wrong. She could her Kakomi crying but she heard no Kasume. She knew the young girl would never leave her little sister alone in an apartment. Plus, there was an ominous feeling in the air around the door. _No! No! It cant be him! How did he find me?!_ She unlocked her door quickly and ran through the apartment to her room where Kakomi's crib was. Next to her bed on her nightstand was a small piece of white paper. She didn't even see the words before she knew it was him. She recognized his flawless script from the end of the bed. She picked up the note and read it, her heart dropping. She let the small note slip fro her hand and float slowly to the floor. She turned and sat down on her king sized bed with blue comforters and stared ahead of her. She wanted to cry, she wanted to be angry, she wanted to go kick his ass and cry and scream,o oh God how she wanted to scream. But she couldn't do any of that. Her body had gone numb and she couldn't move.

Kakashi, who had sensed something was wrong and followed her into the room, stared at her, confused and worried. "Rayne?What is it? What's happened?" he asked, worry tainting his usually neutral voice.

When he got no reply he picked up the note and read it.

'_My Dearest Rayne,_

_Our little game of hide and seek is over and I win. I quite enjoyed the chase. But, its over. I have your little Kasume. She is quite something. She remind me of a younger you. But, than again, you were much more innocent. I doubt you knew half the words that are coming out of her mouth when you were her age. _

_You know what I want. Come join us and Kasume will live. It wont be as hard as you think. After all, there was once a time when you would follow me anywhere. Do you remember those days? Before our little fight? I know you do. Because there is no way you would be able to forget._

_I've been watching you my dear. Yes, I have been watching you for two days now. Looking for the right motivation for you to see things my way. Then, lucky me, you go and adopt children. They wont make up for him, you know. Anyway, back to my point, I've been right above you and you had no clue. I just have to say that you look much better this way. The way you were born to look. You simply have no idea how tempted I was to just kidnap you in your sleep. Oh, speaking of sleep, I see that you are still dreaming of me. That pleases me to no end. But, I must end this now. _

_You give me what I want and Kasume lives. Otherwise, I will kill her.. We both know that that is not an idle threat._

_Yours Truly,_

_Tsume_

_P.S. I know you were meeting Kakashi Hatake while I was paying a visit to your apartment today. You had better watch yourself Rayne. I do no tolerate infidelity. If you want him to be left alive, stay away. Break his heart, i do not care, just stay away from him. Understand?_

Kakashi placed the note on the nightstand where Rayne had found it and sat next to her on the bed. "Rayne, who took Kasume?" he asked.

"He did," was her simple answer. She looked..broken. And Kakashi found that it physically hurt him to see her that way. He needed her to focus.

"Rayne! Who is he?" he demanded in a tone that he intended would snap he rout of her stupor.

She turned to him suddenly, hers eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Its all my fault.I should have just told Iruka no to living here, Then Kasume would be fine and Rontu and I would be somewhere in the grass country by now. What was I thinking moving here? I should have know he'd find me!" a single tear rolled down her cheek, only to be wiped away by a shaky hand.

Kakashi stared at her and said in a stone like tone, "Rayne, I think it's time you told me to truth about your past. All of it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

See! Told ya, the drama begins!!! Now, if you are nice and review, I'll be nice and update supah fast. Deal?

Next up: Rayne's past revealed and we get to meet the mysterious Tsume. What is it he wants? You'll find out after I get 5 reviews (minimum!)

I'm so serious this time guys, no new chappie until I get 5 reviews!


	7. A Past Revealed

I left a sorta cliffy last chapter and so I'm updating early again. I really have to get lessons on that take-my-threat-seriously-/ how to be a good negotiator- thing. sigh ANYHOW, here is chapter 7. We finally find out Rayne's background and who the hell Tsume is!! Aren't you excited?

CHAPTER 7: A Past Revealed

Kasume's vision was blurry when she first opened her eyes but it slowly came into focus. She was sure something was wrong with here eyes because everything was dark. _Oh my God! What happened to my eyes? Wait-what happened to me? Where am I?_ Her thoughts only got more confused when she tried to remember what happened last. She remembered sitting on the couch, thinking of Rayne when she heard a noise in Rayne's room. She remembered feeling a strange, dangerous chakra in the air. The last thing she remembered was running into Rayne's room and the floor seemed to be coming up to her. Then--nothing. The next thing she knew she was in this dark, damp smelling place.

And she had a MAJOR headache. It felt like something was pressing against the inside of her skull, like it was trying to get out. The pressure hurt, it hurt bad.

Then, suddenly, a bright light hit her directly in the face. It took her eyes another minute to focus and then she was able to see more clearly. She saw the shape of a man, his silhouette dark against the bright light coming from the opening. She looked around and her stomach dropped with everything that she saw.

She was in a dark, stone room that had a damp and musky odor. Her back was up against one of the stone walls and her wrists and ankles were tied to the wall with heavy, metal, chakra infused weights that were chained to the stone wall. She could see the live chakra moving through them.

"I see you're finally awake," the man at the door said. His voice was handsome and sounded like almost sweet.

"Who the hell are you?" Kasume demanded, her fear masked by the anger in her voice.

"We'v been through this already, dear. I hit you too hard apparently. Have you forgotten the first time you woke up?" he questioned.

Kasume stared at him shocked, he sounded like he was trying to be..polite! _Does he think that he's actually being NICE?! I swear I'm going to kill him!_ "Who are you?! And where is Rayne?!" Kasume screamed at him.

"Temper is never a good thing. But, I will answer your questions anyway, for good measure. I am Tsume, Rayne's husband. Rayne is most likely, either at home- upset and being comforted by Kakashi Hatake, which , for his sake, I had better be wrong. Or she is she is on her way here right now to attempt to kill me and save you or to ensure you survive by coming with me willingly. Knowing Rayne as I do, she will probably come here to kil me.. But, I know I will be able to persuade her. You looked shocked, I suppose Rayne hadnt told you she was married?" he asked, smirking.

"You are a liar!! Rayne would never marry you!" Kasume screamed, thrashing against her bonds.

My dear girl, you have no idea how wrong you are,"said smugly before leaving the room and encircling Kasume once again in darkness.

_He's a liar! Rayne would never marry him...Right?_ Kasume thought in the silent darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have to go get her!" Rayne said fiercely, jumping up and heading towards the door.

Kakashi reached out a hand to grab her shoulder to stop her and just barely moved his hand out of the way of the kunai that she threw. He looked up at her, visibly shocked.

Rayne looked down at the kunai embedded in the floor and looked horrified. "I-I- have to go," she said uncertainly. It was already happening. He had been all she could think about when she had jumped up and her body had instantly reacted when Kakashi reached for her, thinking it was Tsume. She knew she wasnt safe at this point. She couldn't help the way her body reacted to any threats when she thought it could be him.

"Rayne. Stop," Kakashi said in the voice he had used when in ANBU. "You need to tell me what's going on. Now."

Rayne hesitated but then shook her head slowly. "You dont know what he's capable of, Kakashi."

"Then tell me. If not because I'm asking you, then because you know I';m going to follow you and I can fight a lot better if I know what the Hell is going on."

She sighed heavily and turned to him, her face showing that she was trying hard not to lose it and breakdown. "Okay, I'll tell you," she said walking and sitting on the bed slowly.

Kakashi nodded and sat next to her. He looked to her, giving her his attention and letting her know to start.

Rayne took a deep, slow breath before beginning, "When I was ten, the farm my parents owned was attacked by rouge ninja. My father told my mother to get me and my brother out of there. My mom snuck us out into the barn and then she went back to help my father. She wouldnt leave him. We heard them get killed. My father begged for my mother's life but they killed them both, for no reason. Maybe they were bored...I dont know." She trailed off and wiped away at a stray tear angrily. After another deep breathe she began again. "I tried to track them down after I had grown up some. But they had already been caught and killed. Anyway, after my parents were killed, my brother and I were sent to live with my grandparents, I had Rontu with me now by the way. About four years after we had moved there, my grandfather decided that I should join my brother in training. After two years people began to notice that I had skills. Thats when Tsume moved in next door. He was...perfect. He was handsome and never failed to be polite. He would always say the right thing at the right time. It was like he knew what I was thinking. I fell head over heels for him instantly.

When I was about 18, he proposed. I said yes. We were married at the end of that month. About six months into the marriage I got..." she had to stop and look down, in an attempt to hide her tears. She cried silently for a second before taking in a shaky breath and continuing. "I became pregnant. Tsume was overjoyed. He bought me everything I could possibly need. But, I lost the baby about three months into it. They say the third month is the most dangerous. Well, in the third month, some of his friends carried Tsume into the house, all bloody and he was barely breathing. The stress caused a miscarriage. I thought he would have been mad. But, no. He was still perfect, he was really upset for a while. Then when I turned 20 he told me he wanted to bring me somewhere. I agreed, I trusted him with my life. If asked, I would have given my life for his. Thats how stupid I was.

He brought me to Orochimaru. I had heard tales of him and his sick twisted experiments from ninja passing through the town. I turned to run but then I heard Tsume call him 'master'. My heart broke but I was still a ninja, and my skills had been improving every month. I tried to fight Orochimaru but Tsume grabbed me. He told me to listen to him. And I did. I stood there in shock as he told me that he had been sent to win me over and earn my trust enough so that he could bring me to 'Lord' Orochimaru and convince me to join. At first I was hurt and upset. I tried to run but Orochimaru attacked me when he realized it would be easier to hold me there when I was hurt. Tsume just stood there and watched. He didn't move, he looked at me like it was my fault I was beaten half to death!" she looked pissed at the memory and Kakashi was glad he had never gotten the death glare she was now giving the floor.

"Thats when I got angry. I realized that he had been a total fake and that I didn't love him. I love what I thought he was. He had lied and betrayed me. The man I thought I knew and loved would never do that.

So, I let them treat my wounds and I pretended to still love him and agree that my 'talents' would be best used under the control of 'Lord Orochimaru'. As soon as I got my strength back, I escaped and ran.

I've been running for four years. I changed my appearance every town I went too. I dyed Rontu's fur so that he couldn't ask if anyone had seen a large white wolf. He hasn't caught up to us until I moved here. You read the letter, you know the rest."

Kakashi was silent for a moment that, to Rayne, seemed to last forever. Finally he looked directly at her and asked seriously, "I need to know this before go with you to get back Kasume: are you still in love with him?"

Rayne looked at him, and shook her head. "Kakashi, I never really loved him in the first place. He was a fake. But I stopped loving the man he pretended to be the day he watched me get beat almost to death and did absolutely nothing," her voice was stronger and heavy with certainty. "And, you know how I feel about you. I couldn't love anyone else if I tried. My heart just doesn't work that way," she added smiling slightly, her troubled blue eyes, a little clearer than they had been when she was recapping her past.

He just looked at her for a moment, still absorbing all the information she had told him. He had found out everything that she had been through and was surprised that she wasnt more like him. She only kept her past to herself. She laughed and smiled and showed almost all the emotions she felt. He had decided that he didn't feel those emotions anymore. But since he had met her, that had seemed to change. He came to the conclusion that she was stronger than he had ever thought, But right now, she needed his help. Since Orochimaru was involved he knew she would need back up. So he said, "Lets get going. We had better hurry if we plan on finding them before morning." He stood up and looked down at her, almost daring her to object to him coming.

She smiled up at him and stood next to him. Then she leaned up and kissed him on the lips softly. "Thank you," she whispered before turning and walking out of her apartment, the man she loved following her close behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, there it is. Rayne's past is finally revealed. What do you think of it? Dramatic, ain't it? A messed up past, it creates the greatest characters, lol. :D

Anyway, review, or else I will end the story hear and send the updates to only my sweet reviewers. I will and can do that. Im so very serious this time. So, just review. Its really not that hard.


	8. Inner Turmoil

Hey everybody, I was gonna torture you all and make you wait, but I just dont have it in me.So, I caved, here ya go:

CHAPTER 8: Inner Turmoil

Kasume turned her head and clamped her eyes shut as a wave of brigh tlight flooded into the stone room she was in. It took her eyes a fews seconds to adjust to the point where she could open them.

The dungeon like room was usually pitch black and smelled damp and musky. But now that the large wooden door had opened, she could smell dumplings and seasonings wafting in through the opening.

"Tell me something, little Kasume. How long has Rayne been seeing this Hatake?" Tsume asked, stepping into the room.

"Why would i tell you anything?" Kasume answered with a glare and her malice towards him, heavy in her voice.

Tsume walked up to her so that he was only a foot away, "Because, I have been more than kind, allowing you to live. Do not mistake this as a weakness, I just believe that Rayne will be a much more willing associate if she thinks that there is a chanceyuo will live. Do not make me kill you prematurely," his voice was dark but he still managed to sound polite, something that annoyed Kasume to no end. He thought he could be polite and she would forget that she was being held prisoner for a ransom of her new adoptive mother and sensei's happiness and life.

"Tell me," Tsume caoxed, in an almost loving way. Kasume knew she needed to buy Rayne time and so she decided to answer him.

"Well, when Rayne-sensei first moved to Konahagakure, she would spend most of her time with Iruka-sensei. They would go to lunch and stuff and hang out. But then her and Kakashi-sensei began to go places. I know she likes him a lot. She only blushes when he's around and she actually takes her hair out of her ponytail when she knows he's going to be where she is going. Plus, she laughs a lot around him. She never really laughs or blushes around anyone else," she explained, finding satisfaction in the way that his permanant, cocky smirk disappeared and was replaced by a scowl of anger.

She smiked to herself and continued, "Oh, and she actually told me once that she thought he was cute. She never said that about anyone else I pointed to." She smiled slightly as she thought of the game that her and her sensei would play.

Whenever they both had time after training and Kai and Tuomo werent around, they would play a game. They would go to the top of the Hokages' faces that were carved into the mountain and sit so that they faced the villagers. This was where they had a perfect view of all the villagers. They would just sit and watch the people go about their lives but occasionally Kasume would spot a guy that she thought Rayne would look cute with. She would point them out and Rayne would always roll her eyes or ask if she had hit her head to hard training earlier. But when Kasume pointed to Kakashi, Rayne had actually shrugged and said "It depends on whats under that mask of his." That was the first and last guy Rayne had agreed on.

"You're lying,: Tsume said, his usually cool voice was twinged with jealousy and anger.

"Nope. Plus, I think she had a date with him yesterday. About the same time you broke in and knocked me out."

Even as the light disappearded and she heard the locks click, Kasume felt a sense of vctory. She had been able to break through his polite facade and had gotten him to scowl. She had even heard him mutter something as he slammed the large wooden door shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi's gaze was on Rayne's back as they jumped from tree to tree. He had no idea where they were going but Rayne seemed to know. She had been incredibly quiet since she had told him about what happened between her and Tsume. He figured she was thinking of a way to save Kasume, or she could thinking about her past. He felt a little bad bringing it up, considering it seemed to be painful for her, but he knew he had to. He had to know what he was getting himself into.

"Rayne, where are we going exactly?" he asked as he drew level with her on the branches.

Rayne hesitated for a moment before saying in a slight whisper, "Where we lived when we were married. Its about a day from here. I hadnt realized how close Konahagakure was to it until just now. I must have gone in a giant circle for four years..."

"How do you know he will be there? He didnt tell us where to meet him in the letter," Kakashi asked, knowing this was hurting her but also knowing that he needed to now as much as possible if they were going to be successful.

"He wants to hurt me. Its probably the same way I left it when I ran. He knows how to cause pain using just words. He is a specialist like Ibiki. He knows how the mind works...Mine especially. Thats why he was able to fool me so easily."

Kakashi heard in her voice the strain of trying to stay calm and not breakdown. He felt like pulling her to him and holding her and at the same time, he felt like killing this 'Tsume'.

About four hours later, it was too dark to see in front of them and Kakashi suggested they make camp. Both shinobi were exhausted but Rayne had first refused. The kunoichi was eventually convinced by Kakashi's reasoning. She sat down reluctantly and helped make a fire.

"I forgot to pack food. Emergency stashes are in my vest that I never wear," she admitted, feeliong like an idiot.

Kakashi let out a quiet chuckle, "Then I guess we are very lucky that I actually wear my vest." He pulled out two rations of food and handed her one of them. The packs contained berries, nuts and some bread, the basic travelling food that all jounin kept in their vests.

Rayne took the food with a grateful nodd but did not smile. She leaned against the large oak behind her and stared disconsolately into the fire.

Kakashi watched her and felt a physical pain in his chest at seeing her that way. She was usually energetic and smiling when he saw her. The fact that he loved her only made it harder. He sighed and got up. He walked over to her and sat next to her. "You okay?" he asked, his usually bored voice was now tinted with worry.

Rayne nodded slowly once, her eyes still watching the fire. The silver haired jounin sighed, "Youre lying," he stated simply. Rayne turned to him, her face ashen and she looked...broken. Then she turned back to the fire.

"Kakashi, just leave it. Im fine." her voice was barely a whisper. The memories of when she had loved Tsume and her wedding and her past life with him, assaulted her mind. No matter how hard she tried to just not think, his face popped up and her heart seemed to forget that it was all a lie for that brief moment. But then her mind would remind her viciously of what he really was and that would hurt more than just the memories.

"Rayne, we both know you're lying," he stated with a sigh. He needed her to be thinking straight if they were going to be able to save Kasume.

She turned to him, her expression pained and a little angry. "Fine. You want to know the truth? The truth is that I cant stop remembering and it hurts. Im also pissed. God, I just cant get over how stupid I was! I've been trying to mentally prepare myself to walk back into a home that I had made. A home where I lived and where he came home to everynight and where I cooked and where we talked about the future and kids and-" she stopped herself, tears were now flowing down her face freely in a steady stream.

Kakashi pulled her to him and held her tightly for a moment. He had no idea what to do or say to that. Dealing with emotional women who he happened to love was not something he had had practice with. This was new to him, he was way out of his territory. So he offered the only comfort he could, silent sympathy and just being there. If she needed words of comfort or him saying it was going to be alright, she would be even more upset, he couldnt give that to her. But she seemed to accept what he could give and eventually her silent crying died away and her breathing slowed.

Rayne pulled away slowly after she had time to calm down and looked at the ground, embarassed. "Im sorry," she whispered, wiping her tears from her face quickly.

"Dont be. I know it must be hard," he said, his voice sounding more like his old self but still laced with a tenderness he hadnt shown in a while.

Rayne looked up at him and smiled sadly, "If that isnt the understatement of the year." This caused Kakashi to smile.

"Are you going to be okay to do this?" he asked looking her straight in the face.

Rayne looked back into his and nodded, "I can handle it." Her voice was stronger and Kakashi nodded, believing her.

"We better get some sleep," he suggested, leaning bvack on a large rock and closing his visable.

Rayne smiled at him for a moment before following his lead and leaning against the oak tree. She knew she couldnt sleep so she contented herself with watching him.

_We're coming Kasume. Just a few more hours, I promise._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

There, the necessary agnst chapter. I finally got it out of the way. I really dont like writing a lot of angst but I know its necessary for a story like this, and so, there it is. Now we can have some action!!!

NEXT UP: Time to rescue Kasume! BUT who is the surprise guest at the house? And, what will Rayne say to Tsume's ultimatum?


	9. Ultimatum

Hey everyone. Here's chapter 9 enjoy.

CHAPTER 9 : Ultimatum

Kakashi sighed as he watched the sun climb over the trees in the distance. He had been up since the middle of the night when he began his shift and had spent most of his shift in deep thought. he turned his gaze on the center of his thoughts, Rayne.

She was now sleeping quietly curled up in his lap with her head tucked under his chin. He had found himself looking down at her face often during the night after the incident. He sighed as he replayed it in his mind.

_'Kakashi had settled himself in front of the fire and sat crossed legged, listening to the sounds of the forest around him and always alert for any potential danger. Suddenly he heard the sound of someone moving next to him. He turned hi head to the sound and was surprised to see that it was rayne. She had been sleeping soundly only a moment ago but was now tossing and turning in her sleep. He heard her mumble but couldn't make out any distinct words. He watched, unsure of what to do, for a moment._

_Her face was pale and her forehead covered in a light sheen of sweat. She looked like she was frightened and shocked and she kept cradling her left wrist to her chest as if it hurt. She began mumbling again and Kakashi strained to hear. His straining paid off when he was able to make out the words 'why?, 'liar', and a question that caused him near physical pain: 'Didn't you love me at all?...What did I do wrong?'._

_He had sat quietly, listening to her ask over and over again why and if she had done something wrong, if he had loved her at all, and how could he be serving someone like Orochimaru. While she had been mumbling these questions, her voice had been hurt and she had continued to cradle her wrist._

_But when she spoke again, her voice sounded angry and she let her wrist drop to her side suddenly, "You lying lap dog! Thats what you are- a dog. No-wait. That would be insulting to Rontu's relatives. You are his little puppet, there only to do his bidding and nothing else."_

_Kakashi had been surprised by the venomous tone in her voice, he had never heard her angry like that. He had a feeling that it would be very...fatal to be on her bad side. Despite his surprise, he also felt slightly relieved at her change in tone. She had finally got to the point in her memory/dream that she was no longer hurt and defenseless and was now a pissed off, betrayed woman._

_Kakashi's lips twitched as he realized that of all the opponents he's faced, a scorned woman would definitely be the most aggressive. If someone was able to get a band of scorn women together and convince them to channel their feelings- they would have an army that could give the shinobi of any village a run for their money, he mused. _

_Suddenly Rayne screamed and clutched her stomach, her eyes flew open and she stared in front of her, looking horrified and scared. _

_Kakashi had sat there, unsure if she had even realized he was there. Then, she began to shake and she stared down at her stomach as if she had just now realized she had one. She held her shaking hands out in front of her and turned them over, seemingly checking them. When she looked convinced that she was not bleeding or injured she wiped away a stray tear angrily and let out a heavy sigh._

_"You had a nightmare," Kakashi finally spoke, it wasn't a question._

_Rayne just nodded slowly, not turning towards him. _

_"Are you going to be able to handle seeing him again?" he asked, voicing his doubts._

_She turned to him quickly, "I can handle him. He's my problem, one that I've got to solve. I have to handle him, for Kasume...and me. I wont be able to have a life and move on until he's dead." Her voice turned abruptly a she added, getting up and walking to the end of the small clearing they were in, "If you think I cant do this, maybe you should leave now."_

_Kakashi was taken back by surprise for a moment and could think of nothing to say. Then when he realized that she sounded not only angry, but hurt, he stood and walked over to her._

_"Rayne, understand why I asked," he asked, standing only a foot away from her, her back to him._

_She was silent for a moment before sighing and turning to face him. "I do understand. But having your own doubts voiced by someone else just makes them seem more real," she explained, her voice sounded tired, no longer angry._

_Kakashi looked down at her face and realized how similar they were in the way that they hurt. She had said that her parents had been killed and then to think you found love and find that it was all fake and a trap, he knew she hurt. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. The distance he had put between him and his emotions and other people had made it so he hadn't needed to know how to comfort. He hadn't thought that he'd be in the position where he wanted to comfort the woman he found himself falling in love with._

_While he was lost in his thought he hadn't realized that Rayne had reached a hand towards his face. And so, he was surprised when he felt her tug down his mask and press her lips against his. He had wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her into his chest, returning the kiss._

_She leaned up on the tips of her toes and snaked her thin arms around his neck. After they broke the kiss they had sat in front of the fire in companionable silence. After a while Rayne had fallen asleep, curled up against his chest while Kakashi wrapped his arms around her small frame loosely.'_

He felt her stir and looked down to watch as she woke. He couldn't help but smile when she opened her eyes and pulled her head away to look at his chest, confused before dragging her eyes up to his face. When she saw him watching her she blushed and smiled, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two hours. Its around five now," he said, his lips twitching at her blush.

"Okay," she reached up into one of his vest pockets and pulled out one of the food packs. Kakashi watched her with his visible eyebrow raised.

Rayne began to nibble on the berries and when she noticed his expression her blush returned and she held out a berry to him,"Want one?"

Kakashi smiled and shook his head silently. Rayne shrugged and popped the berry into her mouth. About eight berries and ten nuts later she she glared at the empty food packet in her hand. "They make these way too small," she complained before sighing and carefully crawling off his lap and gathering her pack.

Kakashi was surprised at himself when he realized he wished she would just sit back down oh his lap. He shook his head to clear the thought away and stood. "I take it you're ready to go."

"Yea, are you?" she asked turning to him.

He nodded and she gave him a small smile for turning and beginning the four hour journey to her old home. He followed, his thoughts drifting from the mission to Rayne and back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After roughly four hours, Rayne came to a halt on on of the branches and looked straight ahead, silent. Kakashi came up behind her and followed her gaze.

The trees ended and a large meadow spread in between the forest and the town about a mile and a half long. In the middle of the meadow there was a cottage-like house. It was a light forest green and had white shutters. There was a stone path that led from the front porch to the road and a few dirt paths. Each dirt road led to a part of the property: one to the stables, one to the chicken coups, one to the water pump and one to the animal pens.

Rayne was frozen in shock and it took Kakashi a moment to figure out why.

There were animals in the pens and chickens in the coups and horses in the stables. There was a strand of smoke coming from the brick chimney, alerting them to the fact that some one was in the house and making themselves comfortable.

"That Basta-" Rayne had begun the insult but stopped suddenly and ran down the small hill to the stables where a white mare was nibbling on some hay. Kakashi unsure of what to do, followed.

"Twilight," Rayne breathed in amazement at her old horse. "I thought he had killed you." She stroked the mare's mane and the horse gave a happy whinni.

"Your old horse," Kakashi surmised.

Rayne nodded, "I helped her mother give birth to her about five weeks before the whole Orochimaru thing. She would follow me around all day. Tsume had said he'd killed her, I'd believed him..."

Kakashi nodded, "When we leave with Kasume we'll bring her with us. If anyone is injured they can ride instead of walk."

"You wont be going anywhere with my wife," a surprisingly soft voice said from behind them.

Kakashi noticed Rayne had tensed and gently touched her shoulder, she relaxed her muscles and turned slowly, at the same time as Kakashi.

"Rayne, dear. I thought that I told you not to bring him along." The man stood about the same height s Kakashi except his hair was shoulder length and a deep brown. His voice was soft and sounded almost muted.

"Tsume, when was the last time I took an order form you?" Rayne asked coldly.

"I see your temper has grown. You never used to be angry,quite the contrary, you were a very...patient ninja. You have changed much," was the other man's simple reply.

"I wonder why!" Rayne shouted, his calmness aggravated her immensely. She took a deep breathe and controlled her emotions. "Just tell me where Kasume is."

"Rayne, you know it wont be that easy. I have a deal to propose. Will you listen?"

"Fine. What do you want?"

"You."

"No."

Rayne turned around and looked at Kakashi, shocked that he had spoken. "Kakashi-"

"This has nothing to do with you, Hatake," Tsume said coldly.

"It has more to do with me than you want to know," Kakashi replied with a smirk visible even under the navy mask.

Tsume let out a low growl and turned to Rayne,"Tell him to leave. Now."

Rayne glared at him, "I'm not doing anything you say."

"You used to do anything I said, without any questions. Don't you remember, sweetheart?" he countered.

Rayne's gaze dropped to the floor, "That was a long time ago."

Kakashi watched the impact that Tsume seemed to have on Rayne and it made him begin to doubt whether or not she could handle it. "Give us Kasume and maybe we'll let you live. Otherwise, i kill you here and now and Rayne and I find her on our own."

Tsume arced an eyebrow and looked at Rayne. "My wife wouldn't let you kill me," he said confidently. he then spoke softly, almost lovingly, "Would you, my koi?"

Rayne's head shot up and she looked at him with wide eyes. He had called her that on only five occasions: when he proposed, when they recited their vows, the first time they had made love, when she told him she was pregnant and when she lost the baby. Each time he had called her that her heart had stopped and then beat twice as fast. She couldn't explain why but when he had called her his 'koi' it always made her feel like nothing could ever go wrong and it always only made her love him more.

Kakashi looked to her and saw her shocked expression. "Rayne?"

"Rayne turned her head and closed her eyes, "Thats fighting dirty, Tsume," she said in a hard voice.

"Its true. I knew you would remember. Now, answer me, my koi, would you let anyone kill me?"

"No."

Kakashi looked at her, shocked. "Rayne, what the-"

"I wont let anyone kill you because I'm going to do it myself," she finished, cutting off Kakashi.

Kakashi's confused and shocked expression turned to a smile and Tsume was the one who was shocked.

"Rayne, I will ignore that for the sake of our marriage. Now, back to our deal," he said, recovering quickly.

"Our _marriage?!_ We no longer have one- we never did. It was all fake, remember? And speaking of your little...ultimatum, you had me once, you lost me-for good. Now, tell me where Kasume is or I'll run my katana through you like you taught me," she said in a cold, hard voice that Kakashi never thought he'd hear coming from anyone but a cold blooded killer.

Tsume seemed just as surprised at her tone as Kakashi, "You know my deal. I'm the teacher, rayne. You cant surpass me, especially since i know you better than anyone else. Not even Hatake knows you like I do."

"Maybe thats true, but, I no me better than you."

"Are you sure about that, my koi?"

"Yes."

"So, you know what you look like in the morning while you're asleep?" this made Rayne's eyes widen for a fraction of s second before turning back to an icy stare. Tsume caught the momentary break and continued, "Or how about that lullaby you would hum while gardening and taking care of the animals? Do you realize what your face would look like when I would call you my koi? Ah, I bet you don't know this, how soft your skin felt against mine when we would lay together. Do you know what that felt like?"

Kakashi just watched as Rayne seemed to crack and look down before slapping him in the face in a flash of movement so fast that Kakashi hadn't seen it until she had already made contact.

She pulled out her katana blade and glared at him, a feat hard to accomplish when you were trying to hold back a river of tears. "Tsume, tell me where she is."

Tsume looked down the length of the blade to her face, "My conditions are the same. You come with me and she goes free. But if you try and run after she is released and I'll have one of my men kill her and all your new friends. You wont be safe anywhere unless you are with me. I wont stop hunting you. Lord Orochimaru has taken a new interest in you too. He has been informed of your improvement and wishes to meet with you again."

"Go to Hell."

"That wasn't very nice was it?" A cold snakelike voice said as Orochimaru appeared beside Tsume. Kakashi put a hand up to his forehead protector, ready to use his sharingan.

"Hello Rayne. Its been a while hasn't it?" Orochimaru turned his gaze to Kakashi, "Tsume, look who our little Rayne has brought us! The famous Copy Ninja himself, Kakashi Hatake."

"Leave him and Kasume out of this. I'll go with you," Rayne said suddenly.

Kakashi turned to her shocked, "Rayne, don't. its a trap, you know it!"

"Kakashi, just shut up and get Kasume out of here. I found her chakra. Shes in the nursery." She turned to Tsume, "If anything happens to either of them or any of my friends, I'll kill you. Of course, Orochimaru will then kill me, but, I promise you'll die before me. Understood?"

Tsume smirked and pulled her to him roughly, "I'm glad to see you've come to your senses."

Kakashi pushed his head protector up and activated his sharingan, "Get away form her. Now."

"Kakashi, please. Just take Kasume and get out of here. We both no that if you attempt to kill Orochimaru, there will be fatalities. I'm not willing to risk either of your lives. I'll be fine. I promise...oh, and Kakashi:aishiteru."(aishiteru means 'i love you'. Oh and 'koi' means 'love' :D)

With that the three of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

THE END

Nah! I'm just pulling your legs! lmao XP I wouldnt be that evil. BUT there is a catch: 5 reviews or no update. I'm serious.Ive already finished the next chapter and mailed it to like 4 of my friends. So, I just have to hold it until I get 5 reviews. So, if you want the update : REVIEW.

'til then Ja ne!


	10. Am I really awake?

Hey everyone! I know I left ya'll with a kinda cliffy last time. Sorry bout that but I actually really liked that chapter. Oh and the THE END thing was purely for fun. Did anyone have a little 'wtf?!' moment over it? My friends that I let read it first bugged out and before they read the rest of it, started ot throw things at me. :D Anyhow, im boring you so, on with the story. Here's chapter 10.

Thank you everyone for the reviews and the PM's. glad you liked the story enough to leave a little note saying so.

CHAPTER 10: Am I really awake?

"Im sorry Kakashi, I cant let you go out on another search party for Rayne." Tsunade said for the third time. The only reason she kept her frustration in check was because she knew what Kakashi felt. The pain of losing someone you love...

"Tsunade-sama, I am going with or without your permission. I would rather it be with it."

"Kakashi, understand why I am refusing your request. You have been on very search team I've sent out. You need some rest. Not even your body can handle the stress without there being repercussions. Rest, recuperate, then I'll let you go on another mission," she tried to reason.

"Tsunade, if I'm going to have any chance of finding her then I have to keep trying now. The more time that passes, the less of a chance that I have of finding her," Kakashi pleaded.

"Kakashi, its been two months. She went willingly. There isnt much more I can do."

Kakashi slammed his fist on the desk in an unusal show of anger. "She only went with them so Orochimaru didnt kill me and Kasume! She didnt go willingly," he turned his face away and sat back down, collecting himself. "I apologize. Its just that..." he trailed off, unsure how to finish.

"You love her," Tsunade said sympathetically.

Kakashi looked up at her surprised before nodding. "I have to find her. Before something horrible happens."

Tsunade sighed and looked himin the eyes. "Fine. But, only after two days of rest. Understood? If you leave without my permission I will be forced to punish you as the rules see fit. Now, go home and rest."

Kakashi realized that was the best offer he was going to get and nodded, "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." He stood, bowed respectfully and walked to the door. Just when he was about to shut it he heard her call to him, "And go to the hospital and let Shizune check on you. Thats an order!"

He sighed and closed the door, heading to the hospital reluctantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayne screamed as they tried to lift her, "Get this damn thing out of me! Now!"

Giku flinched at her screams and said to Saia, "Put her down. We cant move her with the sword in her."

"But if we take it out, she could bleed to death. Tsume would kill us," the woman complained as they lowered Rayne back to the ground.

"But if we keep it in her, it could do more damage," the raven-haired man, replied.

"Just get this damn sword out of me. Pull it out quickly and straight and itr wont do any more damage coming out. But right now its cutting my insides. Im going to bleed to death if you dont take it out. So, GET IT OUT OF ME, NOW!" Rayne growled, se was beginning to feel light headed from the pain and doubte she would be able to stay conscious much longer.

Giku thought for a moment before nodding to Saia. The woman nodded back and turned to Rayne. "Take as deep a breathe as you can an dhold it while Giku pulls the sword out...and the other kunai in your stomache."

Rayne clamped her jaw shut and took a deep breathe as Giku yanked out the katana sword that pertruded from her chest. Rayne screamed without openeing her mouth and exhaled quickly. Then Saia began to pull out the five other kunai in her abdomen and left side more gently.

"Giku, she's bleeding, a lot," Saia said, her voice worried and slightly panicked.

"Where's the nearest village?"

"Konohagakure."

"We need to get her there, now."

Rayne's world went black as she fainted from pain and slipped into unconsciouness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shizune! " Kakashi called as the medic nin flew past him to a patient that had just arrived.

"Not now Kakashi. I have to help this wom-Oh my God! Rayne!" Shizune gasped as Giku and Saiacarried an extremely bloody and unconscious Rayne. As soon as Shizune had said Rayne's name, Giku and saia froze and turned to eachother with 'Ohcrap!' written on their faces.

Kakashi ran over to where they held Rayne. "Give her to me.Now," he growled, his voice dark and dangerous.

Giku pulled out a kunai, "Saia, we need to get out of here. This is where Tsume told us not to bring her. The man threatening us is Kakashi Hatake."

Saia's eyes widened and she began to run towards the door, carrying Rayne. But Kakashi called out for more ninja to stop her. Gai (who had been there trying to help sick people feel more 'youthful') looked up and ran infront of Saia, blocking her. Asuma and Kurenai (who had been visiting an injured Kiba) heard what was going on and surrounded the two.

Giku held the kunai to Rayne's throat. "Anyone make a step and I'll kill her. Got it?"

Kakashi growled and narrowed his eye. "Touch her and I'll snap your spine in half."

Rayne, who had just began to come to, moaned and all eyes turned to her face. She opened her eyes and winced as the pain returned. When Saia shifted her in her arms, she cried out, causing Kakashi flinch.

"Giku, where's Tsume? Why arent I healed yet?" she moaned, confused.

"We'll be there in a while. Just dont die," Giku whispered to her. Kakashi took the oppurtunity of Giku's momentary distraction to inch closer.

"Why do you care whether or not I die?...Wait, thats right. Tsume said if I die, you die. If you're worried, then I must be in pretty bad shape huh?"

Kurenai couldnt hold it in and let out a little gasp when she caught a good look at Rayne's bloodsoaked clothes. Rayne heard the gasp and finally took a look at where she was.

"Im still uncnscious arent I?" she said,not believing she was actually back in Konaha.

"Rayne, you're awake," Kakashi said from where he was standing, about ten feet from Giku.

Rayne whipped her head around to Kakashi's voice and stared at him unbelieving. "I'm definately either knocked out or dead.-Ah," she moaned as the pain flooded into her chest from the turning. The pain intensified and she blacked out.

Kakashi, tired of waiting and anxious to have Rayne treated, charged Giku. Giku didnt see the attack coming and didnt have time to defend himself when Kakashi knocked him into the far wall with a vicious kick, knocking him out. Saia, seeing Giku and the look in Kakashi's eye, held Rayne out to him. "Take her." She layed Rayne on the floor and put her hands up. Before anyone could grab her she disappeared in a poof of smoke, taking Giku with her.

Kakashi picked up Rayne and carried her to a gurney where Shizune began to check her wounds.

"One of her lungs is deflated, about four ribs are broken, she has a ruptured spleen and internal bleeding. We need to get her into surgery, now."

Five nurses came and wheeled Rayne into an operating room. When Kakashi went to follow, Shizune shook her head.

"Im sorry Kakashi, you know the rules. You cant come in."

Kakashi closed his eye and sighed. "What are her chances?" he asked, opening his eye.

Shizune gave him a look of compassion and empathy, "Slim, she's really torn up inside. But, we'll do our best. I'll come get you when we're done." With that she ran into the O.R to treat Rayne, Tsunade showed up a minute later and rushed past him into the operating room.

Kakashi started pacing, nervous, anxious and...scared. Shizune came out six hours later and sighed...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yep, a cliffy Dadadadummmmmm. Ya'll know the deal : 5 reviews equals new chapter. And dont tink i wont kill off my own character! But if I dont update soon, I dont mean to torture you, I feel really horrible/sick/ owwie my head hurts. I will definately update as soon as I got 5 reviews. thats my new rule, 5 reviews or no chappy. Aint that hard so, have pity on the poor, sick little writer who loves said reviews.


	11. I Meant It

Hey everyone! Thanx for the reviews and PM's(i count PM's about the story as reviews also, so if u forget to write a review,, send me a PM. I'll count it towards the 5 that I asked for.) I'm still sick but, I felt bad about the cliffy again and also, I really want to write this chapter. D Hope you all enjoy it!

CHAPTER 11: I Meant It

_Kakashi closed his eye and sighed. "What are her chances?" he asked, opening his eye._

_Shizune gave him a look of compassion and empathy, "Slim, she's really torn up inside. But, we'll do our best. I'll come get you when we're done." With that she ran into the O.R to treat Rayne, Tsunade showed up a minute later and rushed past him into the operating room._

_Kakashi started pacing, nervous, anxious and...scared. Shizune came out six hours later and sighed..._

Kakashi jumped up from his seat on the bench and asked,"How is she?"

"Alive. But, I'm not sure for how long. She seems to have suffered massive head trauma that no one caught at first. The two who brought her in probably didnt know. There's bound to be damage. But, I'll let Lady Tsunade tell you the rest," she said as Tsunade walked out of the O.R and sat down on the opposite bench, clearly tired.

Kakashi, who knew the meaning of patience sat down again and leaned his headback against the wall.

"If she survives the night, it will be because of her stubbornness and will. I'm surprised she's still alive," Tsunade finally said, looking up at him.

Kakashi nodded slowly and leaned forward to face her. "I understand. I'm staying here with her. That means I wont be available for missions."

Tsunade opened her mouth to argue but closed it and shook her head with a sigh. " I knew you would say something like that. When she wakes up-if she wakes up, try and find out what happened. I need to know."

Kakashi nodded, "When she wakes up, I'll ask her." He turned to go to the room they were setting Rayne up in but stopped and said over his shoulder with dead certainty, "She will wake up."

"I hope so," was the only reply the Hokage gave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi sat in the blue leather chair beside Rayne's bed and just gazed at her. She looked different from the last time he had seen her - a little over two months ago.

Her usually long, wavy chestnut hair was cut short, framing her face and spiking at at the ends to flare away from her face. She was paler, from the blood loss even in her sleep, she looked exhausted and unhappy.

But as the hours went by, she began to stir slightly, but not waking. She was dreaming. Kakashi leaned closer to hear what she was whispering in her sleep. It was a single word she kept repeating.

_Kakashi._

His heart skipped at beat when he recognized what she was saying and he closed his eye, breathing deeply before opening it. He watched her face as she said his name again. Her breathing was heavy and seemed to pain her. He wiped away a stray strand of hair from her face and was surprised when she seemed to relax under his touch. He just smiled and caressed her cheek lovingly in a private display of affection.

Over the next three days, he left her room only to eat, shower, change and go to the bathroom. He would always watch the nurses carefully whenever they came into the room from his new most used spot: the blue leather chair in the corner of the room. The nurses were surprised to see him there all the time and would feel uneasy with him watching them work beforethey got used to him and just ignoring him.

Kurenai and Shizune had been up to visit whenever they had the chance and brought her fresh flowers everyday. Kasume (who had been staying with Kurenai and Asume the past two months) had brought Kakomi up to see Rayne and Kakashi had to excuse himself form the room when the young woman broke down crying. She had been tough through everything, but seeing Rayne so pale and ...fragile had finally cracked her. Kurenai had then begun to cry and Kakashi thought he would too if he hadnt gotten out of there when he did.

All of them were up at least once a day and it pained Kakashi to tell them over and over agin that there was no change in her condition.

On the fourth day since she had the surgery, Kakashi awoke to the sound of coughing. He looked up, over at Rayne and saw her cough limply a few times. He sighed, he had thought that maybe she would have woken up. Apparently he was wrong.

Or not...

As he watched Rayne's face he saw her eyelids slid open slowly and she blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the pale white flourescent light.

Rayne tried to sit up, but blinding pains in her abdomen and chest caused her to cry out and fall back to the pillow. Kakashi jumped out of the chair and appeared next to her in a moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked, watching her face nervously.

Rayne blinked up at him and her eyes widened in shock. "It wasnt...a dream?" she asked, surpirsed.

Kakashi smiled down at her, "If by dream you mean, being back in Konoha, then no. It wasnt a dream. You are in the hospital. Tsunade worked on you for six hours."

Rayne stared up at him, not believing he was actually there. Maybe Tsume was using genjutsu to try and break her again...

"How do I know you're Kakashi?" she asked suddenly. Kakashi looked at her, baffled.

"What do you mean? Who else could i be?" he asked, confused.

"Just answer my question. How do I know you're Kakashi?" she demanded, not answering his question, but repeating her own.

Kakashi thougth for a moment before a smile appeared on his face. "The first time I saw you, you were wearing the sapphire gown you wore to the charity ball. You had your hair down and you blushed when Kurenai winked at Asuma and Shizune."

Rayne looked up at him for a moment, studying his eyes before saying, "Tsume has never seen you with ot your mask. So, take it off."

Kakashi frowned at her. "How would Tsume have been able to tell oyu the first tim ewe met?"

"Im just making sure. He's tricked me before. It wont happen again. Now, either take off your mask or admit your Tsume." Although her voice was weak and cracked many times, it sounded hard.

Kakashi sighed and nodded before pulling down the navy cloth that always covered his face. "Are you now convinced that I'm me?" he asked, leaving his mask down.

Rayne nodded numbly, tears threatening to escape her eyes. She turned her head to th eside to let her short hair cover a single tear that rolled down her cheek.

Kakashi frowned and gently brushed aside her hair. "Where were you?" he asked referring to her whereabouts the past two months.

Rayne wiped the tear away with the back of her risk and turned back ot him. "I dont know. Tsume kept me near him at all times and I was never told where we were. I didnt recognize anywhere we went. And Rontu and I have traveled to every village in a twenty day walk around here," she answered. She seemed disappointed at his question.

Kakashi was a little confused at first before he realized that he had asked her questions about where she was before anything else. The last thing she had said to him had been 'aiushiteru' (once again, it means 'i love you'.) and all he had done was act like someone taking down her report.

"Rayne. What you said before you left with th-" he began but was cut off by Rayne's reply.

"I meant it, Kakashi. I do love you." She blushed at her confession and looked down at her hands.

Kakashi grinned at her blush and tilted her face towards his with his index finger. He inched his face closer until it was only a few inches from hers.

"Aiushiteru, Rayne," he whispered before closing the gap between their lips and gently pulling her into his chest.

Rayne instantly melted in his arms and returned the kiss with the little strength she had. All too soon, Kakashi broke the kiss. Rayne let out a little moan of annoyance, causing the silver- haired jounin to chuckle. He sat on the bed next to her and held her in his arms, something Rayne liked _very_ much. About two hours later, Rayne had fallen asleep in Kakashi's arms, her head nuzzled under his chin, her breath hot on his collarbone. Kakashi just layed there with her, his eye closed.

He opened his eyes to the sound of the door opening and he smiled when he saw Rontu walk in. The wolf had been searching and tracking her since the day she had disappeared. Kakashi had sent Pakkun to go and tell him that Rayne had come back when she first arrived and he was waiting for her to come out of surgery. The wolf had been a six days journey away, he had arrived in four. Kakashi knew that he had to have pushed himself far to cut off those two days of travel time.

"She's quiet, even for her, and pale and weak, but alive. I will find out what happened while she was with him when she wakes up. The nurses have already been in and checked on her. She isstable but will be in and out of consciousness," he filled the wolf in.

Rontu padded over to the bed and jumped up nimbly, curling himself at the foot of it.

"Thank you for taking care of her while I was unable to," he said in growls and deep rumbles of his throat, before closing both his eyes and falling asleep wearily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well? Did you like???

Next up: Rayne explains what she has been up to th epast 2 months and dont forget :we still gotta deal with Tsume!

SO, 5 reviews or no chapter. And a special thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter: Starlitangel99,Cerulean89(who was my very first reviewer!), Readerfreak10, Kinaro, rukia23 and of course, my friend DrawnOnHeart. That was 7 reviews. The most I have gotten for one chapter in this story. If I get that many reviws again, I might consider a sequel. Soooo...REVIEW. Thanx!


	12. Argument

Hey everyone! You gave the reviews, so I give the chapter. Enjoy!

CHAPTER TWELVE: Argument

"She-she's n-n-not here, S-sir," Saia stuttered, terrifed. She was on her knees, kneeling in front of Tsume, shaking like a leaf.

"What do you mean 'not here'?!" Tsume yelled, very, very. very pissed.

"She's in Konohagakure. With Kakashi Hatake." Orochimaru's figure appeared from the shadows behind Tsume. "Isnt that right, Giku?"

Giku nodded slowly and told a step back from Tsume who was now shaking with rage.

"How the hell did she get there?!" he roared in an unusual display of anger. He usually kept his cool, even when pissed. But he had just gotten Rayne under control and now she was gone?!

"She was bleeding to death and we had to take her to the nearest village or she would have died. The closet village was Konhagakure." Giku explained. "We didnt know that, that was the village she had been living in while she was on the run from you. She passed out from pain and blood loss. If we would have waited, she would have died."

Tsume's breathing relaxed slightly as he thought about the situation. At least she was alive. That meant that all he had to do was get her back and break her again. He did it once before, he just had to use her memories, heart and feelings against her. He knew that her ability to love was her weakness, and he planned to exploit it for all he could. Now all he had to do was bring her back. _'A lot easier said than done...'_ he thought ruefully.

"You two are dismissed. You did the right thing in saving her. But, next time read the file on your new partner, especially one who has my unique attention. Understood?" he growled to Saia and Giku. Saia almost fainted from relief and Giku just nodded.

"Hai," they both said before turning and walking out of the dark room.

Tsume turned to Orochimaru, "I have to get her back before he fixes what I've broken."

Orochimaru nodded once. "That will be the only way you will ever have a chance to control her. If Kakashi can get her to feel safe and have her fall further in love with him, you will have no chance."

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rayne, you have to tell me what happened," Kakashi argued.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine," was the only reply she would give him.

Everyone had tried to get her to talk about what happened in the past two months, but she wouldnt say a word. Only that she was okay. Kakashi knew something wasnt right because every smile he had seen on her had been forced, her eyes were always scanning the room and she was quiet, really quiet. She only spoke when spoken too, like a child who had been yelled at or beat one too many times.

Kakashi sighed, "Rayne, why are you lying to me?" he asked, looking her straight in the eye.

"I'm not lying. Im fine," she replied, looking down, unable to meet his eyes. She couldnt tell him what happened because he would feel pity. And she didnt need pity. She needed her old self back. The one she had found while living in Konoha. But, she knew she was different and she doubted she would ever be the same. Not after what he did.

Kakashi growled, frustrated, angry and worried. He had been having the same argument with her over and over. Since she had woken up the second time, she had been like this: quiet, not meeting anyone's eyes and just...not Rayne.

"Rayne, I cant help you if i dont know whats wrong. Do you think I would ever hurt you?" he asked, his voice portraying the hurt he felt at the idea.

Her head snapped up and her eyes were wide. "No! I know you wouldnt!" she then seemed to flinch and looked down again, as if she had spoken out of turn ot a teacher. "I know you wouldnt. Im fine," she repeated quietly.

Kakashi closed his eye for a moment, taking a deep breathe so he didnt lose his temper. But, damn, just, damn. How was he supposed to help if he had no clue what had happened? It hurt like hell to see the woman he loves so ...broken. Everything she did seemed like she was submitting to a master. Her movements were respectful and cautious.

He turned to Rontu, "Can you get her to say anything?" he asked the wolf.

Rontu stood from his place on the floor and jumped onto the bed with Rayne. He growled his question to her "What is wrong?" and pressed his nuzzle into her hands.

Rayne closed her eyes, a tear escaping as she did so. "He did what he had to to get me to stop trying to kill him," she whispered after about two long, silent minutes.

Kakashi climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Rayne, what did he do?"

"He used genjutsu to make it where I-I-" she took in a shaky breath before continuing."he made me watch you die. Over and over again. Non stop for two weeks. When I couldnt take it anymore I begged him to stop.He said all I had to do was behave and do what he said. He stopped but when I tried to run somewhere, he started all over again. This time I had to watch you and Rontu die. I -I broke in a week." She burst into tears at the vivid images in her mind and buried her face in her hands.

Rontu laid his huge head in her lap and licked her hand sympathetically while Kakashi held her tighter and kissed her hair, his mask down. "Its okay, he cant hurt you anymore," he soothed.

Rayne shook her head. "He can hurt all of you. He has Orochimaru...I-I have to go back." she whispered.

Kakashi turned her in his arms, totally shocked, "What go you mean 'go back'?" he asked, getting angry. "After all he's done to you, you want to go back?!"

Rayne flinched at his voice and had to fight hard not to cry more. "I have to..."

Kakashi shook her shoulders, not rough but enough to make her look up at him. "Rayne, if you love him and want to go back to him. tell me. Now. No more lies." His voice hid the pain the idea caused but his eye betrayed his emotions.

Rayne looked up at him shocked, "Kakashi, I-wait- you think I want to go back because I love Tsume?" She seemed very...angry at the idea. She pulled out of his grip and looked to Rontu, "You think that too?" she asked, hurt and angry.

"Rayne..." Kakashi trailed off, unsure what to say. He was glad Rayne was finally showing some emotion but, he had hoped the emotion she exhibite to be on the more ...positive side.

Rontu just looked up at her, his blue eyes unblinking.

"No, get out. Both of you. Get out now," she shook her head, tears threatening ot overflow.

"Rayne, I didnt-"

"Now!" she screamed, flinging the door open. The tears starting to fall. Rontu didnt move from his spot on the floor. Him and Rayne had argued before, but she never kicked him out or pushed him away. He wasnt going to let this be the first time.

"Rontu, leave," she said to the wolf. He simply closed his blue eyes and seemed to fall asleep.

"Rayne, I'm sorry. I didnt mean-" Kakashi began, not leaving either.

"Fine if you wont leave, I will." She turned and walked out of the room, bumping into something. It took her a moment to realize it was a chest and when she looked up she gasped.

"Tsume..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Muwhahahaha! And the evil CLIFFY monster attacks once again! (I had lots of sugah and the cold medicine has me like...high.)

ANYHOW, time to say thank you for the reviews. Todays thank yous go out to :rukia23, Readerfreak10, DrawnOnHeart, Evil-Garden-Gnome 1o1 (love the name!) starlitangel99, and Flyingtothewaxingmoon. You all made my day (yet again!)

Ya'll know the deal: you deliver the reviews and I deliver the chapter. Which I have already wrote!! Muwhahaha. So as soon as I get 5 reviews, I'll post it!

-strangexdarkxrayne/Krystle


	13. Decisions

Hey everybody! Here's chapter 13. I hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 13: Decisions

Tsume smirked down at Rayne. "You look surprised to see me, love." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her too him. He was stronger than Rayne on a good day, in her weakened state, his arms were like metal bars, trapping her.

"Let go!" Rayne growled as she tried to pull away from him, but he held her close, refusing to give her even an inch of breathing room.

"No. Stop struggling, Rayne. In your weakened state, you cant beat me, and you know it," he said smirking and leaning down to kiss her. Rayne slapped him across the face, hard.

"You'll regret doing that. Or have you forgotten what my punishments are like?" he growled. Rayne stop struggling and stared up at him, eyes wide as dishes.

"Let her go, or _you'll_ regret it," Kakashi threatened darky. He had a kunai in one hand and the other was at his headband, in case he needed his sharingan. Rontu snarled viciously beside him, hackles bristling.

"Rayne, why are you with him? We had a discussion about his, did we not?" Tsume said, looking down at Rayne. She seemed to snap out of her horrified stare and looked down, "Im not with him anymore. He thinks I love you," she whispered, remembering the fight her and Kakashi had just had.

Kakashi mentally beat the crap out of himself for being such an idiot and saying that to her. "Rayne, I di-"

"Well, you have finally realized your mistake in choosing him, havent you?" Tsume said, cutting off and ignoring Kakashi. He tilted her face towards his. "You dont belong with him, thats why he cant understand you. Im the only one who has ever loved you, you know its true. You are mine, you always have been and you always will be."

"Thats bullshit! You dont love her, you are the one who betrayed her!" Kakashi snarled, officially pissed.

"You dont know anythign about me or Rayne!" Tsume growled back, not breaking eye contact with Rayne.

"I know more about her than you do. She hates your guts," Kakashi replied. "Shesno fool and she knows that you have more loyalty to Orochimaru than her. Women dotn like to take backseat."

"She just holds grudges. But if she hated my guts, would she have made love to me?" Tsume said, smirking when Kakashi's eye went wide. Kakashi looked at Rayne, clearly caught off guard by that one.

"Rayne, did you?" he asked, hiding his shock and the pain he felt at the idea.

Rayne glared up at Tsume, "You lying rat! You raped me! Making love to someone is mutual and , oh yeah, the other person does it WILLINGLY! You bastard!" she screamed at him.

Tsume smirked, "You are very cute when you're angry, you know that?" He pulled her into a rough kiss and she yanked her head away from him.

"Ugh!" Rayne screamed and started pounding his chest with her fists futilely.

Kakashi had actually been thinking the same thing in a small part of his mind. He couldnt help notice the flush on her cheeks or the way that she looked like a child compared to Tsume and so she looked extra cute. He quickly put these thoughts into the back of his mind and focused in on the problem at hand. Like the fact that that scum had just kissed Rayne.

Tsume clasped both her hands in one of his and held her face with the other. "You are mine. You cant fight it. You belong to me," he said simply.

Rayne pulled her head out of his hand. "I dont belong to anyone," she said before driving a chakra powered fist into his chest, holding him in place by his shirt so she could hit him four more times before letting him go and sending him about 100 feet away. Had she all her strength, the attack would have sent him through two, maybe three walls. But she knew it would leave him winded long enough for soemone to realize what the hell was going on and get some help.

She wobbled on her feet for a moment, exhausted from using the little chakra that she had and Kakashi flew to her side while Rontu watched over Tsume, making sure he didnt try anything, but Tsume was completely out of breath and had at least three broken ribs and he wasnt going anywhere.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, helping her to the bed. He didnt let go of her when they reached it and she looked up at him questioningly.

"Im sorry for thinking that you loved him. But, cant you understand why I would think that?" he asked, holding her body close to his.

Rayne looked down from his face to his chest and and turned her head away slightly. "No, I cant. You should have known that after all he's done to me, that there is no chance I will ever love him again. But, this isnt the time to talk about such things." she pulled away and got into bed slowly. "i just heard Tsunade eneter the hospital. She'll be here in a moment."

"We'll talk about it later," Kakashi agreed, but Rayne looked at the door.

"If there is a next time... I think I made a mistake when I said I'd stay."

"What do you-" Kakashi began but was cut off by Tsunade, who had just ran to the doorway.

"Where is he?" the fifth asked, out of breath, she had obviously run there.

Rontu let out a little growl and Tsunade ran over to him. Tsume tried to get up but she landed a well placed punch on his face and he promptly fell unconscious. Not even someone as strong as him could stay awake after getting hit with one of Tsunades punches. She crushed boulders with those fists of hers.

Tsunade nodded to one of the ANBU men that as with her and he picked Tsume up, threw him over his shoulder and disappeared in a puff of smoke, to bring Tsume to the jail to be interrogated.

"Are you two alright?" Tsunade asked walking over to Rayne and Kakashi. Rayne replied with a tired "Hai," and Kakashi nodded, his eyes trained on Rayne's face.

Tsunade nodded and sensing that Kakashi and rayne needed to b alone, nodded and left to go interrogate Tsume.

"You're not leaving," Kakashi said as soon as Tsunade closed the door.

"Its for the best. Now that Tsume is in prison, I can go anywhere. Maybe I'll just start to travel again. Rontu can stay with you. I know he likes having other dogs to play with and talk to. I'm leaving tomorrow, after I can walk again," Rayne decided quietly. She refused to look into Kakashi's eyes and so she stared out the window. "Maybe it would be best for me to leave now. Kasume and Kakomi seem to be doing great living with Asuma and Kurenai. I will tell Tsunade and she'll take care of the paperwork."

Kakashi stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Rayne, I wont let you leave."

Rayne turned to him, "You cant keep me here if I dont want to stay."

"But you do want to stay, and you know it," he argued, in his annoyingly calm, bored voice. He sounded like he was stating a fact that he had read out of a book, not some assumption he had concluded to.

"I want to go back to before I fell in love with Tsume. I want to have never decided to move here when Iruka sent me that letter, than none of this would have happened. I want a lot if things Kakashi. But staying here isnt one of them. Not after everything thats happened. I'm broken somewhere inside and I have to find a way to fix it. If I cant, I dont want to have the people I love see that I'm not me anymore,"she said, taking a deep breathe and fighting tears.

Kakashi smiled a little and lifted her off the bed and into his arms. He held her in his lap while he sat on the bed. Rayne didnt try and pull away because some part of he recognized how right and safe she felt in his arms.

"Why dont you let me help fix whats broken?" he asked, turning her face to look at his.

"What if you cant?" she asked, weakly.

"I can," he said confidently. "I can because your not broken, just damaged. That can always be fixed. You arent as messed up as you think you are. Now, are you going to stay?" he asked, his voice portraying his usual boredom but his viable eye showed what answer he wanted.

Rayne thought for a moment that seemed, to Kakashi, to drag on forever. Then she sighed and reaching up, she pulled down his mask and kissed him, a little tentatively because she didnt know how he would respond to the kiss. But he tightened his grip on her and pulled her as close as he could, deepening the kiss.

Rayne smiled into the kiss and snaked her arms around his neck. After what seemed like forever, the broke the kiss, but it also seemed way too soon and Rayne let out a little moan at it ending. This caused Kakashi to chuckle.

"I take that kiss as a yes."

Rayne nodded and smiled, nuzzling her head into his chest. But after a minute or two a frown appeared n her face. "I guess this means you want to know what happened the past two months?"

Kakashi nodded, "Rayne, I need to know, to help and understand what you are going through. I cant help if I dont know whats wrong."

Rayne sighed but nodded, "Okay, but can I tell you when i wake up?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

Kakashi chuckled again and kissed her softly. "Yes, we can wait. But, when you wake up, you had better tell me everything," he warned.

Rayne bobbed her head up and down once as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well? Do you likey? One more chapter till the end. But, If you want a sequel, tell me! Adn include things you would liketo see in the sequel.

And now for the Thank You's to the reviewers for chapter 12: readerfreak10, Starlitangel99 (Thanx for the cookie! I WUV peanut butter!!D) and My friend, DrawnOnHeart (Im here if you need to talk. You know that.).Thats only three...oops. anywayz, i had already wrotten the chapter so...yeah!

So! REVIEW and tell me your thoughts about making a sequel! If you want one, review cuz if I dont get reviews saying that people want a sequel, i wont write one.Kay?


	14. Epilogue

Hey everybody! This is the FINAL CHAPPY for Moving On. I know, its sad. BUT there will be a sequel, last nite I thought of the perfect plot. So, it will be up soon. Watch for it. 'Kay? ANYHOW, here it is. God, I think Im gonna cry!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Epilogue

"Oh my God!! No way!" kurenai squealed at her friend. She jumped up and pulled Rayne into a happy embrace. "This is so great!"

"Im so happy for you!" Shizune said, giving Rayne a tight hug after Kurenai finally let go. "You must be so excited!"

"I am. At first I wasnt so sure. I mean, look what hapened last time," Rayne explained. "But, I know Kakashi and I know he loves me. He would never hurt me, so I said yes."

The three women were seated at an outside table at their favorite restaruant. All of them were in beautiful dresses, as they had just come back from a party. It had been a birthday party for Kasume. She was now a fifteen year old woman. Rayne had actually teared up when she gave a little toats to her adoptive daughter. It had been two years since Tsume had been caught and Rayne had decided to stay. The two years seemed to fly by to Rayne.

Kakomi was now two and a half and called Rayne "Mommy" and had taken to calling Kakashi "Dadda". Kakashi had been overjoyed, of course all he had done was smile a little, but Rayne knew how happy it had made him. She also called Iruka and, to Kakashi's annoyance, Gai 'Uncle'. Kurenai and Shizune were "Auntie shizune and Kurenai'. They loved it. Everyone spoiled the child and treated her as if she was rayne and Kakashi's biological daughter. Rayne knew she couldnt love her anymore if she was. The same thing with Kasume. To her they were her children.

Kasume was dating Kai, as she had been for the past year. They were almost inseperble. Kai was still the quiet reserved boy that reminded rayne so much of Kakashi and even, that Hyuuga prodigy. Kai and Neji were best friends, Rayne suspected they got along so well because of their identical personalities. Kai would only smile in Kasume's presence and the young girl took immense amounts of pleasure in that knowledge.

Tuomo was still a prankster and as hyper as ever. He was going out with that Sakura girl. Him and Naruto, one of Kakashi's students, were best friends. Naruto had finally realized that the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata, had a long standing crush on him and had asked her out. The young woman had fainted but when she came too, she said yes. They made an adorable couple. It was always a funny sight to see Sakura hit tuomo over the head and call him a 'baka' when he said or did something stupid (which was often).

Then there was Rayne and Kakashi. Kakashi had moved into Rayne's apartment, which was getting crowded, and they shared a room (which Rayne liked _very_ much.)

He had just asked her to marry him yesterday. She had only said yes today. She had been uncertain, not because she didnt love him, but because of the way her first marriage had ended up. What Tsume had done had left her very cautious and not always willing to let Kakashi in on her thoughts. This frustrated Kakashi to no end. But Rayne would always tell him that he was the same way so he had no right to complain. He would shut up and Rayne would feel bad and tell him what had been on her mind. She hated fighting with him. They didnt fight often but, when they did, Rayne would always break and apologize first, she hated the idea of him being angry or upset with her. She knew that Kakashi loved her and wouldnt leave her, but for some reason she felt like she would lose him one day.

She had told her fears to Rontu and the wolf had told her that the feeling would pass soon. Rontu now had cub of his own. The mother was a she-wolf that Rayne called Eclipse. The she-wolf was pitch black and had a cresent moon shaped patch of white fur just above her eyes. Her and Rontu were an impressive sight together, one all white and one basically all blck. Their five cubs were a mixture of black and white patterns.The cubs will be given to the Inuzuka clan once they were old enough to be trained as ninken.

"So, when is the wedding?" Kurenai asked after the three had taken their seats again.

Rayne's face was blank. She had just said yes this morning. She hadnt really been thinking about the date. When she thought about it, she wanted ot be engaged for at least six months. Last time she had only been engaged about a month. She wanted the chance to enjoy being engaged this time.

"I think in another six months. I'll have to talk to Kakashi about it though," she answered Kurenai.

Kurenai grinned from ear to ear, "Great! That gives me six whole months to plan the wedding. This os gonna be great! Oh, have you choosen bridesmaids yet?" she asked, trying to make the question sound casual. Shizune looked at Rayne and had a hard time hiding the hopefullness in her eyes.

Rayne smiled at her two friends. She didnt even need to think about it. They were her best friends and she would of course choose them. But to torture them she shrugged, "I was thinking about Tsunade and ...Anko. What do you guys think?" she asked, trying to sound serious.

Both women's eyes almost bugged out of their heads and their faces fell.

Yeah, sounds great," Shizune murmured, crestfallen.

"Didnt realized you liked Tsunade that much...or Anko..." Kurenai mumbled, looking down.

Rayne watched them for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. Both women looked up at her and Kurenai realized she had tricked them first.

"That wasnt funny, Rayne!" she scolded. "I thoughjt you were serious! You know how upset I was?!"

"Yeah, me too. You know we believed you!" Shizune added.

Rayne calmed down her laughing and smiled at both her friends. "Okay, okay. im sorry. i just didnt think you would believe me, thats all."

"Well, I guess we should've known your were kidding..." Shizune allowed.

"So, who are you going to choose? For real this time," kurenai asked, hopeful once again.

"Well, Im going to ask Kasume to be my Maid of Honor. And I was hoping that you two would be my bridesmaids. So will you?" Rayne asked.

"Of course! Oh, Thank you, thank you thank you!" Kurenai said, jumping up once again to hug her friend. Shizune's face lit up in a beautiful amile and she joined Kureani in smothering Rayne with hugs,

"Cant breathe. No air." Rayne choked out. Both women let go and sat back down, glowing with happiness.

"This is so amazing!" Kurenai gushed as she took a sip of her drink. "I cant wait to plan this thing! Shizune. you are so helping."

Shizune smiled and nodded, "You know I am. This is so great. Oh! I have to go meet Genma for dinner!" she said suddenly, realizing what time it was. She stood and hugged each woman goodbye and said another congradulations ot Rayne beofre running off to go see Genma.

Kurenai sighed, "I should be heading home too. I promised Asuma that I would meet him after work today," she explained to Rayne as she hugged her and took off.

Rayne sat at the table smiling and thinking about everything for a few more minutes before finishing her tea and heading to her apartment.

When she got home she slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. "Kakashi?" she called, seeing thatmost of the lights were off. She turned them on as she went through the house. "Is anyone home?" she called again.

Once she reached her and Kakashi's bedroom she saw him asleep on the bed with Kakomi tucked into the right side of his body. Both were sound asleep and still in their dress clothes from the party. Rayne smiled and stood in the doorway, watching them for a moment. Then she walked over to the bed and pulled off Kakashi's shoes and gently lifted Kakomi, shanging her inot her pajama's without waking the child. She undid Kakashi's dress shirt and pulled the covers over them both. She kissed each of their heads and went inside ot the kitchen to start cooking dinner. Kasume would probably be out with Kai until dinnertime and so she decided to start the meat and just sit and relax while it cooked.

She sat on the couch and turned her left hand this way and that, admiring the ring that adorned her ring finger. With a smile on her face she whispered to herself, "I'll wait until tomorrow to tell Kakashi I'm pregnant."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxTHE END (for now)XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well??????? That was the end for Moving On. But as I said before, Im writing a sequel. I have already started the first chapter so it will be up inthe next two days.So, keep an eye out for it!

I know that you really dont have to review because Ithis is the last chapter, but would ya please tell me if you liked the story and include stuff you'd like to see in the sequel? Please? I promise to consider all your ideas in the plot for the sequel. Thank you for reading!

strangexdarkxrayne


End file.
